Love, Love, Love
by hanhyewon357
Summary: "Gomawo hyung" "Cheonmaneyo sayangku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat" / "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat" Yaoi! M-preg! ChanHun. Seme!Chan, Uke!Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Rated: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff

Cast: - Park Chan Yeol

\- Oh Se Hun

Support cast: - Member EXO

\- And others

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 03.27 AM tapi dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar jelas suara seseorang yang sedang muntah atau lebih tepatnya mual.

"Ueeek... Ueeek... Ueeek..."

Namja cantik yang sedang mual dan berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu -namun tak ada yang keluar- sambil meremas pinggiran wastafel, untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

Sementara didalam kamar atau tepatnya diatas ranjang king size yang empuk, seorang namja tampan yang tengah tertidur itu berusaha membuka matanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara sang suami yang sedang muntah didalam kamar mandi.

Namja itu pun menyusul suaminya kedalam kamar mandi lalu mengurut tengkuk suaminya yang masih mual.

"Eungh... Hyung" panggil Sehun -si cantik- kepada suaminya yang sedang mengurut tengkuknya.

"Ya sayang, aku disini. Apa masih mual?"

Sehun menyalahkan kran lalu membasuh mulutnya.

"Sudah tidak, tapi aku pusing" jawab Sehun sambil mengiringkan mulutnya yang basah.

Suaminya pun langsung menggendong Sehun dan membawahnya kekamar.

"Ingin sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan" tawar Chanyeol -suami Sehun- setelah membaringkan Sehun diranjang mereka.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Chanyeol ikut terbaring dan membawah Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, hidung mancungnya didekatkan ke perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Sementara Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Apa baby nakal didalam sana?" Tanya Chanyeol -masih mengusap punggung Sehun-

Sehun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baby tidak nakal, morning sickness itu kan biasa untuk orang hamil. Hyung jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja"

Baby? Hamil? Ya Sehun saat ini sedang mengandung buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Usia kandungannya baru menginjak dua bulan.

Sehun salah seorang male pregnant, jadi tidak heran jika ia bisa hamil. Namun kandungannya sangat rentan, jadinya Sehun tidak boleh kelelahan dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti biasanya sebelum ia hamil.

"Ya aku tahu sayang, tapi aku khawatir. Kata eomma, kau sudah seminggu ini tidak makan teratur, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, hm?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan dan aku tidak bisa makan jika tidak ada hyung disini. Hyung tahu itu" raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih.

Ya memang semenjak usia kandungan Sehun masuk dua bulan, Sehun jadi malas makan dan tidak bisa makan kalau tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Seminggu ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor sampai lupa bahwa suamiku tidak bisa makan kalau tidak ada aku disampingnya. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun (kebiasaan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun ketika meminta maaf)

"Ya aku mengerti. Aku juga minta maaf hyung" suara Sehun bergetar dan terdengar lirih ditelinga Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Chanyeol dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

Sehun menangis.

Semenjak Sehun hamil, Sehun menjadi sangat sensitif dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa bahkan sudah menghafalnya.

"Ssstt... Uljima sayang. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya khawatir. Uljima"

Chanyeol mencium kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang sedang tertutup, lalu beralih ke hidung mancung Sehun dan bibir kissable Chanyeol sudah mendarat(?) keatas bibir tipis Sehun. Chanyeol lumat sedikit bibir bawah Sehun lalu melepasnya.

"Besok kau ikut aku kekantor, supaya aku bisa lebih mengontrolmu"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Tenang saja, ruangan yang aku ceritakan sebulan yang lalu itu sudah selesai. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat disana. Ingat, kau tidak boleh kelelahan dan harus banyak istirahat"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Cheonmaneyo sayangku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **End?**_

 _ **A/N: Hai... Readernim :)**_

 _ **Aku bawah ff ChanHun nih. Aku shipperin ChanHun setelah HunHan.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka ya sama ff ini :)**_

 _ **2015 nyon 9 wol 3 il mogyoil**_

 _ **(Kamis, 3 september 2015)**_

 _ **Han hye won**_


	2. Love, Love, Love Ch 2

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Chapter(s): 2

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Sepasang anak adam terlihat masih betah bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal mereka sambil berpelukan, membagi kehangatan.

Salah seorang dari mereka, mengerang kecil sambil mengusap matanya. Pemandangan yang lucu untuk pagi ini.

Sehun mengusap matanya sambil menguap lalu membuka mata sipitnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah suaminya -Chanyeol- yang masih terlelap. Sehun menatap Chanyeol, mengagumi tepatnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup memandangi wajah Chanyeol, Sehun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol -dengan hati-hati- yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sehun mencium bibir sexy Chanyeol, lalu turun dari ranjang dan membenarkan letak selimut Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Setelah itu Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya.

 **.**

"Selamat pagi nyonya muda" sapa bibi Kim sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Selamat pagi bi" balas Sehun -dengan membungkukan badannya- yang baru keluar dari kamarnya -tentunya sehabis mandi-

Bibi Kim adalah kepala maid dirumah keluarga Park. Dan panggilan 'nyonya muda' itu tertuju pada Sehun. Bibi Kim memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'nyonya muda' karena menurut beliau, Sehun itu cantik dan manis walaupun aslinya Sehun adalah seorang namja. Panggilan itu sudah melekat pada Sehun sejak Sehun masih berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan lainnya.

Bibi Kim dengan setia berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

"Nyonya mau memasak?" Tanya bibi Kim.

"Iya bi, tapi jangan beritahu Chanyeol hyung dan eomma ya? Nanti aku bisa kena marah"

Sehun membuka kulkas lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Jangan nyonya nanti tuan muda Chanyeol dan nyonya besar bisa marah"

"Tidak akan, bibi tenang saja. Ok?"

"Tapi nyonya-"

"Ssstt..." Jari telunjuknya yang lentik, diletakan tepat didepan bibir tipisnya.

Bibi Kim pun bungkam dan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan bahan nasi gorengnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Chanyeol meraba tempat Sehun tidur. Dingin. Artinya Sehun sudah lama meninggalkan kasur empuk mereka. Chanyeolpun segera bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu ia akan mencari Sehun.

 _ **.**_

Sehun masih asyik dengan kegiatannya memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Sesekali Sehun bersenandung dengan kepala yang mengikuti irama lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Bibi Kim dan beberapa maid yang berada di dekat Sehun pun tersenyum melihat nyonya muda mereka yang terlihat gembira dan sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

"Ekhem"

Seorang wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang akan memasuki setengah nanti, terlihat berdehem untuk menarik perhatian para maid yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun.

Maid-maid yang mendengar deheman wanita itu pun membungkuk hormati sambil mengucapkan 'selamat pagi nyonya' dengan suara pelan hampir seperti bisikan -karena permintaan wanita itu, yg tidak mau mengganggu Sehun-. Wanita itu membalas salam para maidnya. Wanita itu ibu Chanyeol.

Mrs. Park memperhatikan Sehun seperti maid lainnya. Senyum juga menghias wajah cantiknya melihat anaknya yang sedang memasak.

"Eomma ada apa? Kenapa berdiri disini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Mrs. Park berjengit kaget mendengar suaru Chanyeol.

"Aiish... Kau mau membuat eomma serangan jantung eoh? Astaga" mrs. Park mengelus dadanya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang maid dan eommanya. Senyum yang tadinya menghias di wajah tampannya seketika itu pudar.

Para maid dan mrs. Park sudah beranjak dari sana.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun yang sedang menuangkan nasi gorengnya ke dalam piring. Chanyeol belum menghampiri Sehun, dia masih memperhatikan Sehun. Menunggu Sehun selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Selesai! Yehet!" Seru Sehun penuh semangat.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tepat berada dibelakang Sehun.

"Iya sudah, jja kita-"

Sehun otomatis langsung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hyung?" Cicit Sehun. Takut dengan wajah datar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan wajah datar itu buruk.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memasak?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Jika matanya itu pisau mungkin kau sudah terluka bahkan terbunuh dengan tatapannya.

Sehun menunduk sambil meremas apronnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memasak sarapan untuk kita." jawab Sehun pelan, suaranya bergetar.

"Apa yang dokter Zhang katakan tentang kondisimu?" Tanya Chanyeol -lagi-

"Jangan kelelahan dan banyak istirahat" jawab Sehun semakin menunduk dan semakin meremas apronnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Suara Chanyeol juga ikut datar seperti wajahnya dan itu pertanda buruk.

"Aku hanya ingin memasak, aku-" kalimat Sehun berpotong karena dia sudah menangis sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 _"Aku kan mengidam"_ batin Sehun

Sementara Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

Jangan berpikir Sehun cengeng, Sehun itu sensitif semenjak mengandung. Jadi jangan heran jika Sehun gampang menangis, meski itu hal yang kecil.

"Berhenti menangis" seru Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun -tentu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya-

Ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan angin lalu, Sehun masih menangis dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Isakan pun mulai keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol menurukan telapak tangan Sehun namun Sehun mempertahankan posisi itu.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol

Sehun menggeleng.

Chanyeol masih berusaha menurunkan telapak tangan Sehun.

"Turunkan telapak tanganmu"

Sehun menggeleng ribut.

"Turunkan, ku bilang. Sehun"

"Tidak mau" gumam Sehun disertai isakannya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menangis, turunkan telapak tanganmu dan sarapan."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menggeleng dan itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram.

"Sehun" Chanyeol mendesis.

Mrs. Park mendelik tak terima pada Chanyeol, sementara mr. Park hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil -bentak- mrs. Park

Sehun berjengit kaget mendengar panggilan Chanyeol -yang tegas namun datar- lalu dengan perlahan ia menurukan telapak tangannya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju wastafel -setelah melepas apronnya-, dengan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sehun membasuh mukanya untuk menghapus jejak air matanya dan mengurangi mata sembabnya, setelah selesai ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol. Setelah itu Sehun berjalan ke ruang makan -bersama Chanyeol tentunya- untuk sarapan.

 _ **.**_

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju Park company -kantor keluarga Park- Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya diam, benar-benar hening. Setelah sampai, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawahnya ke ruangannya.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Chanyeol -setelah tiba ke ruangannya-

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol.

Sehun diam tak menjawab.

"Sayang, maafkan aku telah memarahimu tadi pagi. Aku khawatir tadi. Sayang... Maaf" Chanyeol berlutut di depan Sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Aku takut" jawab Sehun pelan

"Maaf sayang, maafkan aku" Chanyeol menunduk -kepalanya, dia benamkan di atas kedua tangan Sehun-

"Hiks" itu suara Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Sehun.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis hm? Maafkan aku. Aku mohon, jangan menangis" Chanyeol menangkup kepala Sehun.

"Hyung jahat hiks"

"Sayang maaf, aku mohon"

Tok tok tok.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Mengganggu saja" gumam Chanyeol pelan, sangat pelan malah.

"Masuk" seru Chanyeol.

Cklek

"Yo... Chanyeol hyung" sapa namja tan -si pengetuk pintu- setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap namja tan itu.

Chanyeol bergumam membalas sapaan namja tan itu.

Namja tan itu mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun -yang sedang menunduk-.

"Sehun" panggil Kai -nama namja tan itu-

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nini" panggil Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Kai langsung memeluk Sehun dan dibalas oleh Sehun, sementara Chanyeol mendelik tak suka.

"Sayang, aku merindukanmu" kata Kai -masih memeluk Sehun-

Nini adalah panggilan sayang Sehun untuk Kai.

Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehunnya terkekeh. Apa itu berarti Sehun sudah tidak marah? Itu berita bagus. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mentraktir Kai setelah ini.

"Sayang" panggil Chanyeol

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Masih marah eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai yang tak tahu apa-apa cuma bisa diam.

"Nini, aku ingin ice cream" Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Ice cream? Apa anakku sedang ingin makan ice cream hm?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus perut rata Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah kesalnya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika suamimu bermesraan dengan orang lain? Sepertinya rencana Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir Kai harus batal, karena gara-gara Kai, Sehun jadi mengacuhkannya.

"Kkamjong itu anakku bukan anakmu" protes Chanyeol.

"Ini anakku juga karena Sehun yang menggandungnya" jawab Kai tak mau kalah.

"Kau lupa? Aku suami Sehun dan itu anakku, jadi jangan mengaku kalo anakku adalah anakmu"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi tetap saja ini anakku. Iya kan sayang?"

"Iya, anakku juga anak Nini" bela Sehun, Kai bersmirk ria. Sedangkan Chanyeol menukuk wajah tampannya.

"Sayang kenapa kau membela dia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Lihat? Chanyeol merajuk karena Sehun membela Kai. Hahaha...

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan hyung"

"Dengar? Sana kerja" usir Kai dengan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya! Ini kantorku, ini ruanganku jadi jangan menyuruhku. Keluar kau" usir Chanyeol mendorong bahu Kai.

"Ok. Sayang, ayo kita makan ice cream. Kasihan anakku nanti kalau tidak dituruti permintaannya" Kai berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

"Hyung, aku dan baby makan ice cream dulu ya" pamit Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan terlalu lelah ya?. Dan kau kkamjong, jaga Sehunku. Awas jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, kupatahkan kakimu" Chanyeol menekan kata 'Sehunku'

"Tanpa di suruh pun aku pasti akan menjaga mereka"

Kai dan Sehun pun pergi keluar ruangan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kenapa anak itu bisa disini? Hhh" tanya Chanyeol sambil memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **End?**_

 _ **sayakanoicinoe/ exobabyyhun/ salsabila24011998/ / KimChanChan0630/ / exolweareone9400/ levy95/ bottomsehunnie/ Zelobysehuna/ ohunie/ chanhunluv/ yeollihun**_

 _ **Thanks buat followers, favorites dan reviewers. Kalian semua semangatku, thanks *bow bareng ChanHun***_

 _ **A/N: Hai... Readernim :)**_

 _ **Gimana chapter ini? Membosankan? Jelek?**_

 _ **Typo? Sssh typo adalah sebagian dari iman, jadi harap makhlum aja *wink***_

 _ **Oya buat ratednya itu salah, sebenarnya ini rated T bukan M tapi malah kepilih M. Tapi gpp nanti aku buatin adegan dewasa karena ratednya M, hehe**_

 _ **Dan chap kemarin itu udh chap 1 bukan prolog ya, maaf pendek *nyengir bareng Chanyeol***_

 _ **Buat updatenya, aku update seminggu sekali dan harinya gk tentu.**_

 _ **Selasa, 8 september 2015**_

 _ **By: hanhyewon357**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Chapter(s): 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian Kai yang menemani Sehun makan ice cream, Chanyeol semakin overprotektif menjaga Sehun. Chanyeol akan menemani kemana pun Sehun pergi, ke toilet sekalipun Chanyeol akan menemani Sehun. Dimana ada Sehun, sudah pasti disitu juga ada Chanyeol -kecuali jika Sehun dalam mode merajuk-. Berlebihan memang tapi itu Chanyeol lakukan untuk menjaga Sehun dan anak mereka atau mungkin juga karena Chanyeol ikut mengidam.

Waktu itu ketika perjalanan pulang selesai makan ice cream -dan jalan-jalan sampai sore- dengan Kai, Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan. Karena kelelahan dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi overprotektif. Sehun di rawat, di rumah sakit selama tiga minggu dan tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur agar tidak guguran.

Bagaimana nasib Kai? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar mematahkan kakinya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Heol, Chanyeol tidak mau masuk penjara karena kasus konyol seperti itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya Chanyeol sudah memberikan _'hadiah kasih sayang'_ untuk Kai. Manis bukan?

Sudah seminggu kepulangan Sehun ke rumah, itu membuatnya senang. Karena Sehun tidak suka dengan yang namanya rumah sakit, walaupun dulu ia sempat bercita-cita menjadi seorang psikolog.

Usia kandungan Sehun sudah memasuki bulan ketiga, masih trimester pertama -bulan terakhir di trimester pertama-. Morning sickness masih melanda dirinya dan mengidam.

Mari kita lihat, Oh Sehun -Park Sehun- mengidam seperti apa/?

"Sayang" panggil Sehun.

Ini hari sabtu tapi Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, nyebalkan.

"Iya sayang, ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Matanya yang bulat seperti bulan purnama itu masih setia memandangi layar laptopnya.

Sehun membuang nafas kesal, menatap datar Chanyeol, dengan bibir tipisnya yang ia poutkan.

"Aku membencimu!" Sehun segera pergi dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Brak

Pintu yang tak berdosa itu menjadi korban kekesalan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan Chan hyung itu/? Lebih sayang garis-garis itu daripada aku dan baby. Menyebalkan." Gerutuh Sehun sambil berjalan menuju ruang santai.

"Merajuk eh? Biarkan saja nanti juga baik sendiri, hehehe" Chanyeol masih setia dengan pekerjaannya.

"Eomma... Nunna..." Panggil Sehun yang melihat eommanya -ibu Chanyeol- sedang menonton tv dengan Yoora nunna -kakak Chanyeol-.

"Hai sayang, sini duduk dekat eomma dan nunna." ajak mrs. Park.

"Hunnie, bagaimana kandunganmu? Sehat?" Tanya Yoora.

Sehun duduk tepat di tengah-tengah mrs. Park dan Yoora.

"Sehat, dan aku juga tidak perlu bedrest lagi." jawab Sehun berbinar.

"Syukurlah. Jangan terlalu kelelahan, ok?"

"Ok nunna."

"Dramanya sudah dimulai" ujar mrs. Park.

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam drama.

 _ **.**_

"Hhh... Aku merindukan Sehunnie" gumam Kai.

"Apa aku ke rumahnya saja ya? Ehm ide bagus. Ah telefon Sehunnie dulu, siapa tahu dia ingin sesuatu." Monolog Kai.

Kai mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan tombol 1 -panggilan cepat untuk Sehun-.

"Tut... Tut... Tut..."

Klik -tersambung-.

 _ **"Yeoboseyo"**_ sapa Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo. Sayang, kau dimana?" Tanya Kai.

 _ **"Dirumah"**_ Jawab Sehun disertai isakan.

 _'Sehun menangis?'_

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kai panik.

 _ **"Dia jahat Nini. Iya, aku menangis."**_

"Siapa? Chanyeol hyung?"

 _ **"Bukan. Ada apa Nini?"**_

"Aku kesana sekarang. Ingin sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangguk diseberang sana. Namun Kai tidak melihatnya -tentu saja-.

 _ **"Belikan yogurt rasa blueberry. Kripik kentang pedas, dan rilakkuma."**_ Kata Sehun dengan isakannya.

"Hanya itu?"

 _ **"Iya hiks..."**_

"Baik. Jangan kemana-mana dan berhenti menangis."

 _ **"Ehm."**_ jawab Sehun, disusul dengan sambungan yang terputus.

"Semoga saja Sehun baik-baik saja" gumam Kai.

Kai langsung mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya, lalu langsung melesat mencari pesanan Sehun.

 _ **.**_

"Sudah Sehunnie jangan menangis." Bujuk mrs. Park sambil mengusap air matanya yang menetes.

Yoora mengelus bahu Sehun yang bergetar.

"Tapi eomma, namja itu jahat. Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan pacarnya demi sekertarisnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau yeoja itu aku, akan ku bunuh sekertaris genit itu." Sehun masih menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak baik seperti itu. Lagipula itu cuma drama sayang." Kata Yoora sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Eomma... Nunna... Apa Chan hyung seperti namja itu?"

"Tidak sayang, Chanyeol bukan namja seperti itu. Eomma yakin." Jawab mrs. Park

"Benar Sehunnie. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Sudah jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, itu tidak baik." Jawab Yoora.

"Tapi sekertaris Chan hyung seperti di drama itu eomma. Aku takut Chan hyung seperti namja itu. Aku takut Chan hyung meninggalkanku seperti di drama itu."

Sehun menunduk. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Astaga. Itu tidak akan terjadi sayang, Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu? Sudah jangan di pikirkan." Kata Yoora.

"Permisi nyonya, ada tuan Kai yang datang berkunjung." Kata salah seorang maid.

Kai mengikuti maid itu.

"Selamat siang" salam Kai sambil membungkuk hormati.

Maid itu langsung undur diri.

"Selamat siang Kai-ah." kata Yoora.

"Selamat siang nak. Ayo silahkan duduk." Kata mrs. Park.

"Selamat siang Nini" kata Sehun.

Kai ikut bergabung.

"Ini pesananmu, semuanya lengkap." Kai memberikan plastik belanjaannya. Sehun menerimanya dengan senyum manis dan tak lupa mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Dua orang maid datang menata minuman dan beberapa cemilan di atas meja, kemudian kedua maid itu undur diri.

"Silahkan di minum." Kata mrs. Park.

Kai menggumam 'terima kasih' lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

Yoora dan mrs. Park mengikuti Kai, sementara Sehun sibuk dengan yogurt dan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo." kata Sehun ketika mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"..."

"Irene-ssi apa kabar?" Tanya Sehun, dia meletakan yogurtnya.

Kai, Yoora dan mrs. Park menatap Sehun. Sementara yang di tatap memasang wajah poker face andalannya.

"..."

"Aku baik. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"..."

"Irene-ssi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Kau di pecat."

Hening.

Kai tersedak minumannya, Yoora menatap tak percaya dan mrs. Park diam.

"..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Irene-ssi. Kau tahu kan aku sedang hamil? Aku mengidam dan aku tidak suka melihatmu, maaf."

"..."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, selamat siang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" sambungan pun terputus.

Semuanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _'kau memecatnya?'_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran ketiganya, Sehun menggangguk samar.

"Aku mengidam dan tak ingin melihatnya di meja sekertaris." Jelas Sehun dengan muka polos bak anak kecil berusia enam tahun.

Ketiga menghelah nafas makhlum.

Orang mengidam itu unik.

 _ **.**_

Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang dan Chanyeol baru selesai dengan berkas-berkas dan grafik-grafiknya.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Chanyeol yang baru bergabung di meja makan. Disana sudah ada mr dan mrs. Park, Yoora, Sehun dan Kai.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Sehun, tak lupa mencium pipi Sehun.

Mereka membalas sapaan Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai kencannya?" Tanya Yoora

"Sudah. Sayang, aku ingin jamurnya." Kata Chanyeol.

Sehun meletakan jamur tumis di piring Chanyeol, lalu mengambil ayam goreng dan soup jagung di mangkok soup Chanyeol.

"Masih merajuk ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyuapkan nasi dan ayam gorengnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak tahu. Oh ya, aku memecat Irene tadi"

"Uhuk"

Bagus Sehun, suamimu tersedak.

Yoora memberikan air minum untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera meminumnya. Sehun dengan wajah polosnya masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kenapa memecatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mengidam dan tidak suka melihat Irene. Ya sudah, aku pecat saja." Jawab Sehun cuek.

Orang tua Chanyeol, Yoora dan Kai -yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Sehun- tidak ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka hanya akan menasehati saja, selebihnya itu urusan ChanHun. Seperti masalah seperti ini.

"Kita bahas nanti" kata Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

"Lalu yang menggantikan Irene, siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang sedang bersantai di gazebo yang terletak di taman rumah keluarga Park.

"Kai bisa menggantikannya." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Aku dan Kai itu partner kerja, sayang. Dan kita beda kantor. Kai juga seorang direktur di perusahaan ayahnya, jadi bagaimana bisa Kai menempati posisi itu di kantorku sebagai sekertarisku, hm?"

Chanyeol mengelus perut Sehun yang sudah memulai membuncit. Sehun menyamankan posisinya.

Sehun bungkam.

"Maaf hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti sayang."

Chanyeol mencium bahu Sehun yang terekspos.

"Hyung tenang saja, nanti setelah baby lahir, Irene bisa kembali bekerja." Kata Sehun yang sudah merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol, dengan lengan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Sementara lengan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Ya sayang."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun, melumat bibir tipis itu dan di balas oleh lumatan-lumatan kecil oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Sehun, meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut hangat Sehun. Sehun membuka bibirnya, memberi akses penuh untuk lidah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengabsen setiap penghuni mulut Sehun. Tak ada yang luput dari sapaan lidah Chanyeol.

Lidah Chanyeol mengajak lidah Sehun bertarung. Saliva mulai menetes diselah bibir Sehun, menuruni leher jenjang Sehun. Lidah mereka masih saling membelit, mendorong, menghisap satu sama lain.

Jari lentik Sehun mulai meremas rambut Chanyeol dan mendorong tengkuk Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Sehun, mulai meremas pinggang itu. Tangan kiri turun, meremas bokong Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti dan Chanyeol melepas ciuman panas mereka. Benang saliva menjadi saksi betapa panasnya ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Sehun diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, sekarang." Tangan kanan Chanyeol sudah berada dibalik baju Sehun. Mengelus punggung halus Sehun dengan pelan namun pasti, mengantar sengatan listrik imajiner untuk Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah kecil. Pipinya merona hebat.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya belum. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, demi Tuhan. Tiga bulan ini sangat menyiksaku." keluh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium leher Sehun, menjilat, menghisap, menggigit kecil dan tercipta tanda kepemilikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan blowjob yang aku berikan setiap malam?" Tangan Sehun bermain di rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Lebih hangat didalammu, daripada dimulutmu sayang. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Chanyeol mengelus nipple Sehun dari dalam baju.

Sehun mendesah.

"Aku juga sayang, maaf tidak bisa memuaskanmu."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun. Ciuman yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang bukan ciuman pembangkit nafsu. Karena demi neptunus, bagian selatan keduanya sudah keras daritadi tapi mereka menahannya, mengingat kandungan Sehun.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti meski berakhir dengan aku yang harus bermain solo. Itu sangat menyiksaku."

Sehun tertawa mengingat Chanyeol yang sering berakhir dengan bermain solo demi menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Senang eh? Dasar nakal." Chanyeol cium wajah Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun semakin tertawa.

"Hahaha... Ampun hyung. Hahaha..."

Chanyeol pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adikku masih keras dibawah sana." Kata Chanyeol menatap Sehun.

Pipi Sehun makin merona dan menjalar sampai telinganya.

"Mesum." kata Sehun diakhiri dengan tepukan pelan di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi adikmu sama kerasnya dengan adikku." Chanyeol mengelus bagian selatan Sehun.

Skakmat!

Sehun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkah Sehun. Ah betapa menggemaskan suaminya ini?

"Ayo ke kamar. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Chanyeol mengecup telinga Sehun lalu mengulum cuping telinga Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, matanya terpejam erat.

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun ala koala hug dan membawahnya ke kamar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **exobabyyhun/ / Dazzling Kaise/ exolweareone9400/ izz. Sweetcity/ Zelobysehuna/ bottomsehunnie/ Chanhunshipper/ babyhunhun94/ PhantomCybercrime/ sweetkookie/ Rafra/ WuSehunLu/ mufidz/ YoungChanBiased/ mokpochoi96**_

 _ **A/N: Gimana? Masih pendek? Maaf.**_

 _ **Selasa, 15 September 2015**_

 _ **Hanhyewon357**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Chapter(s): 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Sehun dengan lembut di atas ranjang, lalu Chanyeol menindih tubuh Sehun yang tepat berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun, melumatnya lembut dan hati-hati seakan akan bibir itu adalah permen kapas kesukaan Sehun. Lengan putih Sehun lingkar indah di leher Chanyeol, lengan itu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, meminta lebih. Sehun membalas lumatan lembut Chanyeol. Jari putih nan lentik milik Sehun, membelai tengkuk Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terbawah arus gairah dan ciuman lembutnya dengan Sehun berubah menjadi ciuman panas penuh gairah.

Chanyeol melumat, menghisap, mengecup, dan menggigit bibir Sehun, membuat bibir tipis itu menjadi bengkak. Setelah puas mengerjai bibir tipis itu, lidah Chanyeol menjilat bibir Sehun. Sehun yang paham langsung membuka bibirnya menyambut lidah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengobrak abrik mulutnya. Sehun mengerang dan mendesah.

Sehun yang tak mau kalah mulai mendorong lidah Chanyeol. Kedua organ tak bertulang itu mulai saling membelit, menghisap dan mendorong. Saliva yang entah milik siapa menetes dengan indah di sudut bibir Sehun hingga leher jenjangnya. Sehun mengerang lagi. Jarinya meremas gemas rambut Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan akibat jarinya. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan panasnya, diiringi dengan benang saliva antara bibir mereka. Keduanya saling menatap dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang terasa kosong.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol. Jari tangannya menyingkirkan anak rambut Sehun yang menutupi dahi Sehun.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Sehun, lembut. Mata sipitnya seakan diperintah langsung terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembut Chanyeol. Senyum manis terukir di wajah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku sangat mencintai kalian bertiga." Chanyeol mengulang ucapannya setelah mengecup dahi Sehun.

Sehun membingkai wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Aku sangat mencintai kalian bertiga, hyung." Sehun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lalu mendongak dan mengecup dahi Chanyeol.

"Jadi sayangku, apakah boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tanya dr. Zhang dulu, hyung. Aku takut nanti babynya terganggu dengan kegiatan kita." Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengerang karena harus menahan hasratnya -lagi-.

Chanyeol bangun dari atas tubuh Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Lalu menghubungi dr. Zhang -dokter kandungan Sehun-

"Tut... Tut... Tut..."

Klik -tersambung-

"Yeoboseyo." sapa Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Park?" Tanya

"Ayolah hyung, jangan bicara terlalu formal seperti itu-" Chanyeol berdecak tak suka, sedangkan mengangguk pelan di seberang sana.

"Begini hyung. Apa-" Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang sedang bergelayut manja dilengannya, mengecup dan mengendus leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendesis. "Apa boleh aku dan Sehun boleh melakukan hubungan intim? Kau tahu hyung/? Aku sungguh tidak tahan." Chanyeol melirik bagian selatannya yang menggembung dibalik celana santai yang ia gunakan.

Sehun berhenti mengecup dan mengendus leher Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau menanyakan tentang ini. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ok?" Kata .

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Sehun baru keluar rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, kalau kau lupa/? Tiga minggu dia di rawat dan harus bedrest akibat pendarahan dan kelelahan. Kau tahu/? Sehun terancam keguguran jika terlambat di bawah ke rumah sakit-" Chanyeol meringis mengingat itu. "dan sekarang dia masih dalam proses pemulihan. Tapi kau malah mengeluh tentang hasratmu? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kondisi Sehun dan bayi kalian? Demi Tuhan, kau egois Chanyeol." menghelah nafas, sementara Chanyeol bungkam sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang asyik bermain game di ipadnya.

"Ingat seorang male pregnant seperti Sehun itu sangat rentan keguguran di trimester pertama, jadi kau sebagai suaminya harus bisa menjaga Sehun dan tolong tahan hasratmu itu sampai usia kandungan Sehun memasuki trimester kedua. Saat trimester kedua, kalian bisa melakukannya. Tapi tidak boleh bermain kasar karena bisa membahayakan janinnya. Apa kau mengerti?" Jelas .

"Ya, aku mengerti hyung. Tapi sewaktu Sehun mengandung Luhan dulu, kandungannya tidak seperti ini. Ah maaf, aku terlalu egois sampai tidak memikirkan tentang keadaan bayi kami dan kondisi Sehun." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Ya dulu sewaktu hamil Luhan kan kau sangat berhati-hati menjaga Sehun makanya kandungannya kuat. Tak apa, tapi apa kalian sudah melakukannya? Aku harap jawabanmu belum atau tidak, kalau kau sampai menjawab iya. Ku pastikan besok Sehun sudah berada di rumahku." Ancam .

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya - yang notabene sudah bulat sempurna seperti bulan purnama- mendengar ancaman .

"Tentu saja belum. Kami juga ragu melakukannya dan Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk bertanya dahulu padamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak serius kan hyung?"

"Syukurlah. Dan tentu saja aku serius, kalau kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu itu dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang di rawat di rumah sakit lagi. Aku tidak bercanda tuan Park."

"Aku akan menahannya, lagipula Sehun sudah memasuki trimester pertama di bulan terakhir. Aku kan menahannya. Oh ya, apa Sehun bisa berpergian menggunakan pesawat atau kendaraan udara lainnya, hyung?"

"Belum. Kalau kau berniat mengajaknya liburan atau lainnya, sebaiknya lakukan saat usia kandungannya berada di trimester kedua, bulan kedua. Karena tekanan udara saat berada di ketinggian ribuan kaki di atas permukaan laut itu sangat berbahaya untuk janin yang masih berada di trimester pertama dan trimester kedua di bulan pertama. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih hyung, ku tutup ya." Ucap Chanyeol diakhir dengan sambungan telefon yang sudah terputus.

Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas lalu berbaring disamping Sehun sambil memeluk suaminya dari samping, karena Sehun masih asyik dengan gamenya.

"Hyung bagaimana? Apa kata ?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

"Belum boleh sayang. Tapi saat kau memasuki trimester kedua, kita bisa melakukannya."

"Apa hyung bisa menahannya?"

"Tentu saja sayang, aku tak mau ambil resiko dengan kehilangan bayi kita jika aku egois."

"Ah aku semakin mencintaimu hyung." Aku Sehun. Ipad yang dia mainkan, kini tergeletak di sampingnya. Sehun merubah posisi menyampingkan posisi tidurnya agar bisa memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sayang" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun dan melupakan hasratnya -lagi-

"Hyung, aku merindukan Luhan."

"Aku juga merindukannya. Nah, telefon mommy saja, kita bisa video call dengan Luhan. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin Luhan disini bersama kita. Ayo jemput Luhan, hyung." Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Aku sudah memikirkan dari sebulan yang lalu untuk menjemputnya tapi kau malah di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis jika dia tahu eomma dan adiknya di rumah sakit, makanya aku belum menjemputnya. Dan kita tidak bisa menjemputnya karena kata Yixing hyung, kau tidak boleh berpergian dengan pesawat dan kendaraan udara lainnya itu berbahaya untuk bayi kita. Apa kau mengerti maksudku sayang?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sangat merindukannya, hyung. Kau ini appanya atau bukan sih/? Ayo jemput Luhan dirumah mommy." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebalnya, bibirnya menggembung lucu.

"Tentu saja aku appanya. Hei... Rumah mommy kan di China dan itu jauh sayang. Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini."

"Jadi hyung tidak mau menjemput Luhan? Jahat sekali. Padahal hyung tinggal pesan tiket untuk penerbangan yang paling cepat ke China dan jemput Luhan lalu pulang. Atau pinjam saja pesawat pribadi appa untuk ke China sekarang. Apa susahnya eoh?" Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya. Matanya masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Itu memang gampang sayang tapi apa Luhan mau langsung pulang? Dia pasti mengajakku bermain dan lain-lain. Dan bagaimana kalau Luhan tidak mau pulang, hm?"

"Luhan pasti mau pulang, sudah sebulan dia disana. Pokoknya besok hyung harus menjemput Luhan. Ingat 'harus'" Sehun sengaja menekan kata 'harus' dan itu artinya mutlak untuk Chanyeol atau sebuah perintah untuk Chanyeol.

Brak

Pintu kamar mereka yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban kekesalan Sehun. Ya lebih baik begitu daripada Sehun melampiaskannya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan miris. Sudah tidak jadi untuk _ekhem_ sekarang malah membuat suami cantiknya sebal. Poor Chanyeol.

"Aiish. Semoga bayi rusaku ingin pulang, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Sehun mengacuhkanku." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang bingkai foto di nakas disamping ranjangnya. Dalam foto itu terlihat tiga orang namja yang berbeda usia. Di foto itu ada Chanyeol, Sehun dan seorang balita berumur tiga tahun yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun, namanya Luhan. Anak pertama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Foto itu diambil saat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan berlibur ke paris tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahun Luhan yang ketiga.

"Ya kau harus pulang xiaolu sayang."

 _ **.**_

Sore yang indah untuk Chanyeol karena suami cantiknya sedang berkutat di dapur membuat puding coklat. Kata Sehun, dia mengidam jadi Chanyeol tidak melarangnya memasak tapi dengan syarat, Chanyeol ikut membantu Sehun.

Chanyeol sudah minta maaf tadi dan Sehun sudah memaafkannya. Dan besok Chanyeol akan menjemput Luhan di China. Dia dan Sehun sudah sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Hyung gulanya jangan terlalu banyak nanti terlalu manis." Itu saat Chanyeol menuangkan gula ke dalam bubuk puding.

"Hyung airnya jangan terlalu banyak, perhatikan takarannya."

"Hyung jangan berhenti mengaduk pudingnya." Itu saat Chanyeol sedang berhenti mengaduk puding.

"Hyung perhatikan nyalah apinya."

"Hyung strawberrynya jangan di makan."

"Hyung susunya jangan terlalu banyak."

"Hyung jangan pakai coklat."

"Hyung itu bukan tempat cetakannya."

"Hyung itu masih panas, jangan dimasukan ke lemari pendingin dulu. Tunggu sampai dia dingin baru masukan ke dalam lemari pendingin."

Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang membuat puding bukan Sehun.

"Sekarang aku mau membuat salad buah, jangan mengganggu atau ku pukul." Ancam Sehun dengan wajah garangnya namun terlihat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sayang, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Baik. Kalau begitu hyung tolong cuci semua buahnya."

Chanyeol menurut dan dengan senang hati mencuci semua buah yang sudah Sehun siapkan.

Sementara Chanyeol mencuci buah-buahan, Sehun menyiapkan saus salad dan keju parut.

"Sayang semuanya sudah bersih. Ini." Chanyeol meletakan buah-buahan itu dekat Sehun lalu mengambil apel.

"Sayang." Panggil Chanyeol

"Iya sayang." Jawab Sehun. Dia sedang memarut keju.

Chanyeol mencomot keju parut yang sudah tergelak manis di loyang bening "Apelnya aku potong-potong saja ya?"

"Iya hyung. Tolong potong apelnya tapi kulitnya jangan di kupas ya."

"Siap chef." Seru Chanyeol dengan gerakan hormatnya. Sehun terkekeh.

Chanyeol mencium pipi tembem Sehun. "Kau cantik sayang."

Sehun mencubit perut Chanyeol. "Aku tampan sayang."

Chanyeol menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tidak, kau itu cantik dan aku tampan."

Sehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. "Aku tampan. Jangan protes."

"Iya-iya suamiku memang tampan tapi aku lebih tampan."

"Kenapa sih tidak mau mengalah pada ibu hamil ini? Jahat sekali."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun yang selalu menggoda imannya. "Aku kan sudah mengalah sayang."

Sehun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol. "Hm sana-sana, jangan dekat-dekat."

"Hei jangan merajuk." Chanyeol mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Aku tidak merajuk." Bibirnya masih stay pout. Ah kyeopta.

"Itu merajuk." Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan matanya yang melihat wajah Sehun.

"Ish menyebalkan! Sudah sana potong apelnya, jangan menggangguku tuan Park."

"Baiklah nyonya Park. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di bibir Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Nini" Sehun mehrong ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kesal. "Nyonya Park jangan macam-macam atau uang belanjamu ku potong." Ancam Chanyeol, tangannya sibuk memotong apel.

"Potong saja, aku bisa minta ke daddy dan Nini." Sehun mehrong lagi.

"Minta saja pada Ninimu itu. Nanti ku laporkan dia pada Xiumin hyung."

"Tega sekali kau tuan Park." Cibir Sehun.

"Aku bukan tega tapi cemburu." Aku Chanyeol. Sehun tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu tuan Park walau kau menyebalkan."

Sekarang Chanyeol yang tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Standing aplaus hm

"Hei mana ada pernyataan seperti itu? Tidak romantis sekali."

"Biar saja." Sehun mehrong lagi.

"Ok, ok. Apapun untukmu sayang."

"Hm picisan. Awas ya kalo besok hyung tidak menjemput Luhan."

Chanyeol meletakan potongan-potongan apel itu di loyang bening yang Sehun letakan di samping talenan.

"Iya. Besok aku akan menjemput Luhan, tadi juga aku sudah menelefon daddy. Katanya Luhan menangis ingin pulang. Daddy dan mommy sampai pusing mendiamkan Luhan, setelah dibujuk dengan melihat rusa baru berhenti menangis." Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan putra sulungnya -Luhan- yang menangis dan baru berhenti setelah dibujuk dengan melihat rusa.

"Benarkah? Hahaha... Luhan kan memang sangat suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rusa."

"Rusa dan iron man." Koreksi Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Ingat saat kau hamil Luhan dulu? Kau kan selalu merengek minta dibelikan pernak-pernik rusa. Dan selalu meminta ke kebun binatang untuk melihat anak rusa. Makanya jagoanku itu terbawah sampai sekarang." Chanyeol mengenang masa-masa ngidam Sehun sewaktu hamil pertamanya.

"Iya kan rusa lucu, matanya apalagi. Uh lucu." Sehun membayang mata rusa.

"Hei jangan mengidam rusa lagi. Cukup Luhan saja yang fanatik rusa."

"Loh kenapa? Rusa kan lucu. Luhan saja suka. Lihat saja nanti setelah baby lahir pasti Luhan akan mencekoki baby dengan koleksi rusanya." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, itu pasti sayang. Karena dulu kau sangat suka dengan rusa, sampai-sampai nama jagoanku juga seperti itu. Lu Han." Sehun terkekeh.

"Biar saja, namanya juga bagus dan lucu. Rusa fajar. Karena aku suka rusa dan Luhan yang lahirnya subuh. Makanya aku beri nama itu." Sehun dan Chanyeol saling beradu pandang lalu tertawa bersama.

Ah keluarga bahagia.

 **.**

Seorang namja turun dari mobil sambil menenteng paper bag berukuran sedang yang berisi makanan. Namja itu berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang bergaya eropa klasik.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Sapa kepala maid di rumah itu. Maid yang lain memberi hormati dan dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyum tampannya.

"Dimana daddy, mommy dan Luhan?" Tanya namja itu sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Itu Chanyeol.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar serta tuan muda Luhan sedang menemani tuan muda Luhan di ruang keluarga. Mari saya antar."

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah maid tersebut dan tibalah di sebuah ruangan besar yang nyaman.

"Permisi tuan besar. Tuan muda Chanlie sudah datang." Lapor kepala maid -maid yang bersama Chanyeol tadi-

Seorang anak balita berusia 3 tahun 11 bulan, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah maid yang sedang melapor kepada grandpanya. Mata rusanya berbinar. Itu appanya, Park Chanyeol. Dia berlari lalu menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol -Chanyeol sudah berjongkok sebelum anak itu berlari-.

"Appa" seru balita bermata rusa -Luhan-

"Hai jagoan. Apa kabar?" Chanyeol memeluk Luhan lalu mencium seluruh wajah anaknya. Melepas rindu yang tertahan selama sebulan ini.

"Hiks" Luhan menangis.

Chanyeol langsung duduk lalu membingkai wajah Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kenapa menangis hm? Appa kan sudah disini sayang. Cup cup cup jangan menangis nanti tampannya hilang." Bujuk Chanyeol.

Luhan memperhatikan paras appanya "Bogothippo"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Luhan lalu mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir mungil Luhan.

"Nado bogoshippo sayang. Appa sangat merindukanmu." Luhan memeluk leher Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Eomma mana? Lulu lindu eomma." Luhan bertanya bersuara cadelnya -makhlum Luhan masih kecil-

"Eomma di rumah halmoeni sayang. Mau telefon eomma?" Luhan menangguk.

"Eomma" gumam Luhan

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial tombol 1. Panggilan cepat untuk Sehun. Sementara Luhan memperhatikan gerakan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Sehun ketika panggilan video callnya tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo sayang." Sapa Chanyeol.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya melihat Sehun yang berada di layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Eomma" panggil Luhan lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar Luhan memanggilnya setelah bertingkah imut. "Lulu bogoshippo." Kata Sehun.

Luhan menoleh ke samping. "Appa." Dahi Luhan berkerut samar.

Ah pasti Luhan bingung kenapa/? Sehun bisa muncul di layar ponsel Chanyeol sambil berbicara. Chanyeol yang mengerti tentang kebingungan Luhan pun terkekeh, dibalas dengan kerjapan imut oleh Luhan. Daddy dan mommy -orang tua Sehun- tertawa melihat cucu mereka yang sedang bingung.

"Itu eomma sayang. Kita sedang melakukan video call dengan eomma, makanya eomma bisa muncul di ponsel appa. Ayo sapa eomma." Jelas Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk ragu karena belum paham.

"Eomma annyeong. Nado bogothippo." Luhan menyapa Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya karena bingung. Luhan ingin memeluk Sehun tapi tidak bisa, karena Sehun tidak ada disampingnya melainkan di dalam ponsel Chanyeol.

"Eomma thini. Lulu ingin peluk." Luhan menoleh ke samping lagi. "Appa, ayo kelualkan eomma. Lulu ingin peluk eomma." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah polos anaknya. Ah kyeopta.

Sehun tertawa mendengar celotehan Luhan yang polos. "Lulu." Panggil Sehun, Luhan menoleh ke layar ponsel Chanyeol. Itu suara eommanya.

"Eomma ayo kelual, jangan dithitu. Lulu tidak bitha peluk eomma."

"Lulu pulang saja kesini supaya bisa peluk eomma. Eomma dan dongsaeng menunggu Lulu dan appa pulang. Lulu mau pulang kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Ehm. Lulu mau pulang tapi Lulu mau glandpa dan glandma ikut, tapi mereka tidak mau. Uh thebal." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Melihat itu Chanyeol langsung ingat bibir Sehun, ah Chanyeol merindukan bibir favoritnya itu.

"Grandpa dan grandma tidak mau ikut? Uh jahat sekali. Nah dimana grandpa dan grandma? Biar eomma bujuk, supaya mau ikut Lulu kesini."

Chanyeol mencium pipi tembem Luhan. "Daddy dan mommy sedang kencan sayang. Kau mau bicara dengan beliau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang. Berikan ponselmu pada daddy, aku mau bicara." Chanyeol bangun dan duduknya bersama Luhan yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati daddynya lalu menyerahkan ponselnya dan di terima oleh daddynya, Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Annyeong sayangku. Apa kabar? Bagaimana kandunganmu? Sehat? Daddy dan mommy harap begitu."

Sehun memasang tampang datarnya. "Dad, tanyanya satu satu saja. Kabarku baik dan kandunganku sehat seperti harapan daddy dan mommy. Kabar daddy dan mommy bagaimana?" Kris terkekeh melihat wajah datar anak semata wayangnya. Kris merangkul suaminya agar bisa terlihat oleh Sehun. "Kami baik sayang, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Bagaimana kabar mertua dan nunnamu?" Sehun tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau daddy dan mommy sehat. Kabar eomma, appa dan nunna juga baik. Dad, mom. Ayo kesini jenguk aku, sekalian mengantar Chanie hyung dan Luhan pulang. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, mirip Luhan.

Kris tertawa sedangkan sang suami terkekeh. "Kami juga merindukanmu sayang. Sangat. Tapi daddymu sangat sibuk disini, mommy saja merasa di duakan dengan pekerjaannya. Hhh... Daddymu menyebalkan. Nanti mommy akan ikut Chanyeol dan Luhan kesana, daddymu nanti menyusul." Itu suara mommy Sehun -Kim Joonmyeon-.

Kris mengecup bibir suaminya dan dihadiahi cubitan kasih sayang di perutnya.

"Gosh, daddy. Disana ada Luhan, bagaimana kalau dia melihatmu. Aigoo, mata anakku nanti tidak polos lagi karena daddy. Ish dasar mesum." Gerutuh Sehun dengan delikan matanya dan tampang sebalnya. Kris dan Suho -panggilan akrab Joonmyeon- terkekeh. "Tenang saja, disini aman. Luhan sudah membawah Chanyeol ke kamarnya, mungkin menunjukan boneka rusa barunya. Dan hei... Kau mengatai daddy mesum/? seperti suamimu tidak, ck. Mungkin Chanyeol lebih mesum dari daddy, iya kan?" Kris memberikan tatapan menggodanya dan Sehun memerah disana. Suho tertawa melihat suaminya menggoda Sehun.

"Ti-tidak kok. Chanie hyung tidak mesum seperti daddy dan kalaupun mesum Chanie hyung tahu tempat, tidak seperti daddy." Sehun mehrong.

"Benarkah? Ah baiklah nanti daddy ajarkan Chanyeol supaya bisa lebih mesum nanti." Kris tertawa, senang sekali menggoda anaknya.

"Ya! Jangan coba-coba daddy mengajarkan yang seperti pada suamiku. Daddy sama saja dengan Nini. Uh untung Chanyeol hyung tidak seperti kalian." Sehun mehrong lagi.

"Wajar dong kalau pria dominan itu mesum. Iya kan sayangku?" Kris mengedipkan mata ke Suho dan dihadiahi tepukan dilengan kekarnya. "Daddymu kelewat mesum sayang. Sudah jangan dengarkan daddymu. Kau sudah makan siang belum?" Tanya Suho.

"Iya mom.-" Sehun mehrong ke arah Kris. "Belum, aku belum makan. Kalau mommy dan daddy sudah makan belum?" Kris ikut mehrong membalas Sehun.

"Kami juga belum makan siang. Jja, makan sana, sudah siang. Bayimu pasti lapar. Kami juga mau makan sekarang." Senyum diwajah Suho tak pernah luntur menghias wajah cantik, Sehun juga ikut tersenyum. "Iya, aku memang sudah lapar mom. Oh ya aku menitipkan salad buah kesukaan daddy dan puding coklat pada Chanie hyung, nanti di makan ya. Karena aku mengidam daddy memakan masakan buatanku." Suho dan Kris mengangguk paham. "Iya nanti daddy makan salad dan pudingnya setelah selesai makan siang. Terima kasih sayang. Dan daddy serta mommy dan kesana besok bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan. Makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu kecapean." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama dad. Oh ya dad, bawahkan aku jeruk mandarin, bebek peking dan jiaozi(*) ya." Pesan Sehun.

"Iya sayang, nanti daddy bawahkan untukmu. Sudah sana makan, kasihan bayimu. Wo ai ni." Mengedipkan matanya sedangkan Suho memberikan flying kiss untuk Sehun setelah mengucapkan secara bersamaan 'wo ai ni' bersama Kris.

"Iya aku akan makan. Salam ya untuk Luhan dan Chanie hyung. Wo ye ai ni dad, mom." Sehun membalas flying kiss Suho. "Bye dad, bye mom." Lalu sambungan video callnya terputus. Kris meletakan ponsel Chanyeol di meja.

"Aku memasak bebek peking dan jiaozi(*) untuk Sehun. Nanti tolong belikan jeruk mandarinnya dan harus gege yang belikan." Ujar Suho.

Kris mengangguk paham. "Tentu sayang, nanti sore akan aku belikan. Ayo panggil Chanyeol dan Luhan, sudah waktunya makan siang sekarang. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar memakan salad buatan anakku."

"Gege turun duluan saja, biar aku yang panggilkan Chanyeol dan Luhan." Kris mencium kening Suho lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sementara Suho pergi ke kamar Luhan.

Tok tok tok

"Mathuk" seru Luhan.

Cklek

Suho membuka pintu kamar Luhan, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang bermain -hanya Luhan yang bermain, sementara Chanyeol sibuk memotret Luhan dengan kameranya-.

"Chanyeol, Lulu ayo makan. Grandpa sudah menunggu dibawah." Ajak Suho sambil mengelus rambut mangkok Luhan.

"Thedikit lagi glandma, Lulu mathih mau main." Luhan menyusun legonya. Chanyeol menyimpan kameranya lalu menatap Suho dan tersenyum.

"Sayang." Panggil Chanyeol sambil ikut menyusun lego. Luhan menatap Chanyeol "Iya appa."

"Ayo makan, ini sudah siang. Sudah waktunya makan." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "Lulu mathih mau main appa." Chanyeol mengangguk ke arah Suho. "Mommy turun duluan saja, aku dan Luhan akan menyusul." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Mommy tunggu dibawah, jangan lama-lama, ok?" Suho mencium pipi Luhan lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Anak itu -Luhan- masih sibuk dengan legonya. Suho beranjak pergi menyusul Kris yang sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

"Hei jagoan. Ayo makan, mainnya nanti dilanjutkan setelah makan." Luhan menggeleng ribut. "Tidak mau." Tolak Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Oh tidak mau ya?" Luhan gumam.

"Ya sudah, appa tidak jadi membelikanmu robot iron man yang terbaru. Appa makan dulu, bye sayang." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ilon man?" Tanya Luhan. Chanyeol menangguk.

"Ayo! Lulu mau makan, tapi nanti belikan ilon man ya appa? Ayo, ayo. Lulu lapal." Seru Luhan riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkuk lalu menggendong Luhan dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **(*)**_ Jiaozi memiliki nama Internasional _"dumpling",_ dan di Indonesia mungkin masakan ini sedikit mirip dengan siomay.

Jiaozi terbuat dari daging ayam atau udang yang sudah dicincang dan dimasak dengan bumbu khusus yang membuat dagingnya terasa lezat dan dibungkus dengan campuran tepung dan sedikit kanji sebagai kulit. Jiaozi adalah makanan khas China yang sudah memiliki sejarah ribuan tahun. Selain disajikan dalam bentuk jiaozi kukus, terkadang masakan ini juga digoreng hingga kering dan disantap dengan saus khusus.

Chanhun Ship: Adegannya emg cman sampe situ, hehe...

KaiXiu udh nyempil dikit tadi, sabar ya. Nanti aku bikin bagian KaiXiunya. Dan buat HanBaeknya, maaf blum bisa buat. Thanks for review *bow*

Chanhunluv: Iya harus ingat, kalo gk ingat kasian babynya ChanHun.

Kai emg cman sahabatnya Sehun, jadi tenang aja. Jan parno hehehe... Thanks for review *bow*

Buat yg punya akun, reviewnya udh aku balas di akun kalian.

Thanks for reviewer, follower and favoriter

 **bottomsehunnie** / **Keziajsc** / **Zelobysehuna** / **levy95** / / **exolweareone9400** / **izz. Sweetcity** / **chuapExo31** / **teleportbabies** / **.39** / **Babby Hanna** / **Dovyqueensan** / **Chanhun Ship** / **chanhunluv** / **HilmaExotics**

 _ **A/N: Hai... Readernim :)**_

 _ **Chap 4 selesai. Gimana? Masih pendek?**_

 _ **Maaf ya aku terlambat publish.**_

 _ **So, mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Chapter(s): 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun jangan lari. Aiish, anak itu." Seru Kai. Dia mengejar Sehun yang meninggalkannya di salah satu restaurant ayam yang ada di bandara.

Kai menemani Sehun untuk menjemput Chanyeol, Luhan berserta orang tua Sehun yang akan datang dari Beijing hari ini. Penerbangan mereka ditundah beberapa jam karena cuaca buruk. Jadinya Kai dengan setia menemani Sehun di bandara. Dan sahabatnya itu malah meninggalkannya.

Setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun. Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun agar tidak kabur lagi. Ingat, Sehun sedang hamil. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun nanti bagaimana? Well, Kai tidak siap di keroyok oleh Chanyeol, Kris -daddy Sehun- dan Yunho -appa Chanyeol- yang notabene sangat menyayangi pemuda manis yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Kau lelet sekali." Gerutuh Sehun.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau yang terlalu tergesah-gesah. Lagipula penerbangannya kan ditundah dan sudah pasti pesawat tiba lebih lama."

Sehun mendengus.

Kai mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di ruang tunggu. Ehm ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol dan lainnya menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Oh.

"Kai, aku ingin ice cream."

Kai menoleh. "Kau mengidam?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya. Sangat menggemaskan. Dan Kai selalu luluh dengan puppy eyes Sehun.

"Baik, baik, akan aku belikan. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Kai memperingati.

"Siap kapten. Jangan lama-lama ya dan aku ingin cup besar. Kami menunggumu Nini."

Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun. "Iya bawel. Ingat jangan kemana-mana."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya-iya. Sudah sana pergi." Usirnya.

Kai pun pergi membeli ice cream untuk Sehun, namun sebelum pergi Kai meminta petugas bandara untuk mengawasi Sehun.

Sehun memainkan ponselnya, membuka galeri foto. Disana muncul berbagai foto dirinya dan Chanyeol, entah itu berdua ataupun bersama Luhan. Sehun melihat salah satu foto keluarga kecilnya, disana ada dirinya, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang makan ice cream di kedai langganan mereka. Sehun mengusap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya.

Beralih ke wajah Luhan.

"Jagoan kecilku, eomma merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kai muncul dengan kedua tangannya memegang cup ice cream dengan ukuran berbeda.

"Hei." Sapa Kai. Dia mendarat bokongnya disamping Sehun lalu menyerahkan salah satu cup ice cream itu pada Sehun. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan dibalasnya dengan senyum tampan.

"Pesawatnya akan tiba setengah jam lagi. Aku tadi mengeceknya." Ucap Kai.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan sibuk dengan ice cream miliknya.

"Enak?" Tanya Kai.

"Enak. Tapi aku ingin Channie juga memakannya."

"Masih mengidam eh?"

"Tentu. Makanya cepat buatkan Taeoh adik, biar kau tahu bagaimana suamimu mengidam."

"Sewaktu Minnie mengandung Tae, aku merasakannya. Tapi Minnie tidak selalu merengek dan manja sepertimu ketika mengidam."

"Hei cara seseorang mengidam itu beda-beda, jadi jangan disamakan."

"Hm. Kau kan memang manja, mau mengandung atau tidak bagiku sama saja. Ah, kau jadi sangat manja ketika mengidam dan juga cengeng."

"Kau menghinaku? Tega sekali. Teman macam apa kau?" Sehun mulai sebal.

"Aku tidak menghina. Aku bicara sesuai fakta, hunnie. Dan apa katamu? Teman? Hei, aku ini sahabatmu bukan temanmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Mana ada sahabat yang menghina seperti yang kau lakukan tadi?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _"Sabar Kai, dia sedang hamil."_ Sugesti Kai dalam hati.

"Ok, aku minta maaf. Tapi itu fakta bukan opini." Kata Kai.

Hei, itu memang fakta kalau Sehun itu manja. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dasar maknae.

Hening

Lima menit kemudian...

"Kai." Panggil Sehun.

Kai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"..."

"Nini."

Kai masih diam dan masih bermesraan(?) Dengan ponselnya.

"..."

"Nini, maaf. Jangan marah."

"..."

"Nini, hunnie minta maaf."

"..."

"Nini, hiks..." Sehun menangis karena diacuhkan oleh Kai. Ice creamnya ia letakan di bangku kosong yang berada disampingnya.

Kai masih diam, tidak merespon.

Berusaha mengabaikan isakan Sehun, namun apa daya/? Kai tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Aigoo..." Gumam Kai, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Kai menyimpan ponselnya, lalu memeluk Sehun dan dibalas oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Nini, maaf." Ujar Sehun, pelan.

Kai mengusap punggung sahabat kecilnya ini, penuh kasih sayang. "Iya, aku maafkan."

"Masih marah?" Lanjut Kai.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Lagipula aku memang manja. Cuma aku saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya."

Kai terkekeh. "Aigoo... Hunnieku sudah dewasa eh?" Canda Kai.

Sehun mencubit pinggang Kai dan menghasilkan ringisan. Sehun tertawa. "Aku kan sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak, tentu sudah dewasa. Dasar pabbo."

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau bilang apa barusan? Pabbo?"

Sehun mendekap Kai sedikit erat, ya sedikit. Kalau banyak-banyak kasihan bayinya.

"Nini maaf, hiks..." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.

Kai menghembuskan nafas makhlum. "Iya. Sudah jangan menangis. Orang-orang nanti mengira aku berbuat jahat padamu." Kai mengusap-usap punggung Sehun. Dan Sehun mengangguk paham.

Sehun gesekan hidungnya di dada Kai. "Aku membencimu, Nini."

Kai terkekeh. "Iya, aku juga menyayangimu, Hunnie." Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua jam dibandara, akhirnya Kris, Suho, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Tiba dengan selamat di depan Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berpelukan.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Kris dan Suho tersenyum makhlum. Luhan? Balita itu sedang tidur di gendongan Suho.

Kris berdehem, membuat Sehun dan Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya lalu melompat dan langsung memeluk Kris.

"Daddy bogoshippo."

Kris membalas pelukan Sehun, lalu mengusap punggung anak semata wayangnya ini dengan sayang. "Daddy juga merindukanmu, sweety." Lalu Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencium kening Sehun, cukup lama. Menyalurkan rindunya disana.

Sementara Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho ikut melepas rindu juga. Terlebih Kai dan Suho. Well, Kai memang dekat dengan orangtua Sehun. Ingat? Kai itu sahabat Sehun sejak kecil.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang merindukan mommy." Seru Suho.

"Chan, ayo antar mommy kembali ke Beijing." Lanjut Suho.

Merajuk eh? Hehehe...

"Eh?" Gumam Sehun. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Kris lalu beralih memeluk Suho dan mencium pipi Suho.

"Mom bogoshippo. Jangan pulang dulu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Suho terkekeh. "Mom juga merindukanmu, sayang. Mom hanya bercanda kok. Habisnya kau mesra sekali dengan daddymu, mom kan cemburu."

Sehun tertawa. Kris memeluk Sehun dari belakang. "Kan daddy selain menjadi daddynya Hunnie, daddy juga merangkap sebagai pacar Hunnie. Iya kan dad?" Kris mengangguk patuh, lalu mencium sudut bibir Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan sudah berada dalam gendongan Kai, sejak tadi. Katanya ia sangat merindukan ponakannya itu.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Ya, lanjutkan saja selingkuhannya. Aku pulang duluan, mom, dad, Kai." Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Kris, Sehun, Suho dan Kai.

Chanyeol kesal karena suami cantiknya, yang tidak menyambut kedatangannya dan malah membuatnya cemburu.

Sehun menatap nanar kepergian Chanyeol. "Channie." Gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol benar-benar pulang sendiri dengan taksi. Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah orangtuanya yang notabene sejak Sehun hamil, mereka pindah kesana atas permintaan orangtua Chanyeol. Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya dan Sehun.

Chanyeol cemburu dan marah. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia datang bukannya dipeluk oleh suaminya malah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya cemburu. Ya, walaupun orang yang memeluk suaminya itu adalah sahabat suaminya. Tapi kan tetap saja, dia cemburu.

Tidak tahu apa/? Kalau Chanyeol sangat merindukan Sehun, sampai-sampai sewaktu di Beijing ia tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran suaminya.

"Pak, ke Myeondong saja." Kata Chanyeol pada supir taksi.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk paham. "Baik tuan."

Setelah sampai di Myeondong, Chanyeol langsung mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Chanyeol lapar.

Chanyeol mampir ke kedai Bimbimbap. Setelah itu memesan makanan dan sebotol soju.

Ponselnya tidak ia nyalahkan karena baterainya habis sewaktu di pesawat tadi.

Selesai makan Chanyeol jalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum pulang ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

"Sudah jangan menangis." Ucap Suho, menenangkan putra semata wayangnya yang sejak Chanyeol pergi sampai sekarang masih menangis. Dan membuat cucu pertamanya juga ikut menangis karena melihat ibunya menangis dan ayahnya yang pergi entah kemana.

Kris, Suho, Sehun dan Luhan sudah tiba di rumah orangtua Chanyeol -YunJae-. Sedangkan Kai masih dibandara menunggu suami dan anaknya yang datang dari Jepang.

Kris dan Yunho bergantian menghubungi Chanyeol namun tidak pernah tersambung. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar marah, pikir mereka.

Sementara Suho dan Jaejoong menenangkan Sehun dan Luhan.

 **.**

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan untuk memperbaiki moodnya, Chanyeol akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

"Selamat datang tuan besar." Sambut para maid di rumahnya.

Chanyeol menggumam terima kasih, dan barang-barang belanjaannya sudah di ambil alih oleh beberapa maidnya.

"Tuan." Panggil kepala pelayan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin menuju ke kamar.

"Tadi tuan Yunho menelefon dan menanyakan tuan besar kalau ada disini atau tidak. Kata tuan Yunho, Nyonya besar sakit dan tuan muda menangis mencari anda, tuan besar." Jelas pelayan Jung.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. _"Sehun sakit?"_ Inner Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Beritahu appa, kalau aku sudah pulang dan sedang beristirahat. Katakan aku tidak enak badan."

Pelayan Jung mengangguk patuh. "Tuan sakit? Apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh istirahat." Ujar Chanyeol, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pelayan Jung.

Well, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak enak badan. Dia tidak bohong.

Setiba di rumah Sehun langsung berlari kecil ke kamar utama di rumahnya. Kamarnya dan Chanyeol, yang berada di lantai dua.

BRAAAK

Sehun membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan sedikit panik, ok?

Chanyeol yang baru saja tidur langsung terbangun.

Chanyeol duduk dan bersandar di headbroad, dahinya berkerut. "Sehun?" Panggil atau lebih tepatnya bertanya untuk memastikan sosok didepannya ini adalah suami cantiknya atau bukan.

Sehun tanpa babibu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan suaminya dan menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun meremas baju Chanyeol, ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke pangkuan Chanyeol. "Channie hyung hiks..."

"Hunnie minta maaf hiks... Hunnie sudah mengacuhkan hyung tadi, maaf hiks..." Ucap Sehun berbata-bata.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membingkai wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku masih marah. Aku cemburu. Ingat? Aku tidak sudah berbagi. Dan kau malah melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol, diakhiri dengan desisan.

Sehun menunduk, masih menangis. "Hunnie- hiks... Jangan marah hyung, hiks... Hunnie- hiks..."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bagaimana aku tidak marah/? Melihat suamiku berpelukan dengan laki-laki eoh? Ya, aku tau, Kai sahabatmu tapi- oh ayolah. Aku benar-benar cemburu, Sehun."

Sehun semakin menunduk. Takut melihat Chanyeol yang sedang marah. Chanyeol yang sedang marah adalah neraka bagi Sehun.

Hening

Hanya terdengar suara isakan Sehun di dalam kamar itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol. Ada nada dingin di panggilannya.

"Hiks... Jangan marah, aku minta maaf hiks..."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh suaminya. "Jangan buat aku cemburu." Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun memeluk erat Chanyeol lalu mengangguk patuh. "Aku minta maaf hiks..." Sehun mencengkram baju Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku maafkan. Sudah jangan menangis, kasihan bayi kita. Dan sayang, bisa merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya? Baby sesak pasti. Kau terlalu erat memelukku."

Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit. "Baby, maafkan eomma. Apa kau sesak sayang?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menunduk dan menyingkap kemeja Sehun. "Baby annyeong. Appa merindukanmu sayang. Jangan nakal ya?" Ucap Chanyeol.

 **Chuuu**

Chanyeol mencium perut Sehun lalu memejam matanya. "Cepat besar ya sayang dan jangan nakal didalam sana hm? Kasihan uri eomma nanti. Kami menyayangimu." Chanyeol kembali mencium perut Sehun.

Sementara Sehun saat ini sedang bahagia melihat suaminya yang bertingkah seperti itu. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu melakukannya tapi tetap saja Sehun terharu.

Sehun mengusap rambut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Wo ai ni." Gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol memperbaiki letak duduk Sehun yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Lalu mendekapnya. "Wo ye ai ni, baobei."

Sehun terkekeh. "Masih cemburu tidak?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir suaminya itu. "Iya masih. Karena kau nakal, uang belanjamu aku potong."

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Potong saja, kan masih ada daddy dan Nini yang bisa menambah uang belanjaku."

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. "Minta saja sana dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada black cardmu." Chanyeol langsung menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Black cardku? Oh tidak." Gumam Sehun dan langsung menyusul Chanyeol.

Sehun tanpa black card itu buruk. Lebih baik uang belanjanya dipotong, daripada mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada black cardnya kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai yorobun /lambai-lambai kece/

Aku minta maaf karna udh 2 bulan gk ngelanjutin ff ini. Aku minta maaf banget /bow/

Fyi, aku kena WB makanya ff ini gk gua lanjut selama 2 bulan. WB itu adalah masalah terbesar seorang penulis dan itu sering terjadi padaku.

Buat readers, reviewers, fav dan followers setia ff ini, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karna udh mau baca, ngereview, fav dan follow ff aku ini. Dan buat para hantu yg suka mangkal disini/? Aku ucapkan terima kasih /bow/

P.S: Jan panggil aku 'author' ya? Panggil aja Hyewon, Hunnie ato kakak. Fyi, aku 96 line.

P.S.S: Diantara kalian ada yg main RP gk? Bukan rupiah ya? Tapi Role Player.

 **Kamis, 10 desember 2015**

 **Hanhyewon357**

 **So, mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Chapter(s): 6

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, Sehun ikut menyusulnya. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah tiba-tiba Sehun merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol yang berada di pantry dapur langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun, diikuti beberapa orang maid dan kepala pelayan -paman Jung-.

Wajah Sehun sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Sayang, kau kenapa? Apanya yang sakit?" Nada paniknya tak bisa Chanyeol sembunyikan. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun.

Sehun meringis menahan sakit sambil meremas lengan baju Chanyeol. "Perutku ssh..."

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sebelum pergi Chanyeol menyuruh paman Jung untuk menelefon . Dokter kandungan Sehun.

 **...**

Chanyeol sedang menunggu Sehun yang sedang diperiksa oleh . Ayah satu anak itu terlihat sangat panik sekaligus khawatir dan takut menunggu hasil pemeriksaan suaminya. Ia sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran anak dan ayah mertuanya.

"Appaaa..." Panggil Luhan ketika melihat ayah yang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara anaknya langsung menoleh, lalu berjongkok. Luhan langsung berlari dan menerjang tubuh tegap Chanyeol dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong Luhan. "Hap... Yeay! Appa, kemana thaja? Lulu kangen." Luhan menatap wajah tampan ayahnya.

Chanyeol pulang duluan ketika sampai di bandara Incheon bersama orang tua Sehun dan Luhan. Ingat?

Chanyeol mencium pipi gembil putranya, merapikan poni rambut mangkuk Luhan. "Maaf ya, appa tadi pusing makanya pulang duluan. Appa juga kangen Lulu."

Kris mendekati pasangan ayah dan anak itu. "Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol memberi hormat kepada ayah mertuanya dan dibalas oleh Kris. Chanyeol berdehem karena tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Sehun sedang diperiksa oleh , daddy." Jawab Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Kris yang awalnya tenang dan damai, terkesan datar lebih tepatnya. Kini berubah sedikit panik, tapi kesan datar tetap terjaga di raut wajah tampannya.

Kris menatap tajam menantunya, Chanyeol. "Kenapa dengan Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kris diakhiri dengan desisan.

Glup

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tadi saat Sehun menyusulku ke pantry dia tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan pada perutnya, jadi aku langsung menyuruh paman Jung menghubungi untuk memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Maafkan aku daddy. Aku-"

Kris memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Harusnya kau minta maaf kepada Sehun, bukan padaku. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anakku. Awas saja kau." Ujar Kris dingin. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol serta Luhan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia frustasi sekarang.

Luhan yang baru pertama kali mendengar ucapan dingin kakeknya, langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher ayahnya. Ia takut. "Appa." Gumam Luhan.

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. "Ssstt..."

"Apa glandpa malah? Lulu takut, appa."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung putranya. "Iya sayang, tapi grandpa marah pada appa bukan pada Lulu. Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut ya?" Lulu mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa glandpa malah thama appa? Appa nakal ya?"

"Ehm. Appa nakal pada eomma dan dongsaeng, makanya grandpa marah."

Luhan berkedip lucu. "Ooh."

"Eomma mana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eomma sedang diperiksa sama dokter di kamar, makanya appa menunggu disini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol. "Eomma thakit?" Chanyeol membalas tatapan Luhan diiringi dengan anggukan pelan. "Iya eomma dan dongsaeng sedang sakit, sayang."

Luhan cemberut. "Thaeng nakal. Bial appa, nanti Lulu akan memalahi thaeng kalna thudah nakal dan membuat eomma thakit." Ucap Luhan menggebuh-gebuh.

Chanyeol menjepit pelan hidung Luhan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, lalu menggoyangnya ke kiri dan kanan. "Ini bukan salah dongsaeng, sayang. Ini salah appa. Kalau appa tidak pulang duluan tadi, pasti eomma dan dongsaeng tidak akan sakit. Lulu jangan marahi dongsaeng ya? Kasihan. Kan dongsaeng sedang sakit, kalau Lulu marahi nanti dia sedih." Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan mengerjap lalu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Kedua tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol. "Appa nakal." Chanyeol meringis. Pipinya sakit.

Meski belum mengerti tapi Luhan dapat menyimpulkan dari penjelasan Chanyeol. Balita yang akan berulang tahun, bulan depan itu menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya salah.

Luhan merontah digendongan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menurunkan Luhan. Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Blam

Suara tutupan pintu kamar Luhan. "Anak itu." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengusap kedua pipinya, bekas cubitan Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamarnya yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan belum juga keluar. Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya sakit. "Ya Tuhan, semoga suami dan anak kami baik-baik saja, amin." Doa Chanyeol.

Lima menit kemudian.

Cklek

keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Chanyeol. Sehun harus dirawat dirumah sakit dan bed rest kembali." Ucap to the point.

"Bed rest lagi? Ada apa dengan Sehun dan bayi kami, hyung?" Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Sehun kelelahan dan kau tahu kan dia tidak boleh kelelahan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Akibatnya Sehun pendarahan tadi, makanya aku lama didalam." Chanyeol melotot lalu mendongak menatap langit-langit rumahnya. "Ya tuhan." Lirih Chanyeol.

menepuk bahu Chanyeol, menenang ayah satu anak itu. "Tenanglah, mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi Sehun harus bed rest sampai keadaannya membaik. Tapi ada masalah Chanyeol." Kata .

Chanyeol langsung menatap . "Apa hyung?"

"Sehun tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit. Ia ingin dirawat dirumah."

Chanyeol tahu kalau suaminya itu tidak menyukai rumah sakit.

"Apa aku boleh menemui Sehun?" tersenyum. "Tentu. Dia menunggumu didalam."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Chanyeol. Kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berbaring sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya, pinku-pinku. Kyeopta.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol. "Sayang." Panggil Sehun. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hm?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengelus rambut halus Sehun, lalu mencium kening Sehun cukup lama.

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman dikeningnya. Ciuman yang mampu membuat ia tenang.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari setetes air matanya jatuh mengenai kening Sehun. Ia menangis. "Aku minta maaf sayang. Gara-gara aku, kalian jadi sakit. Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun ikut menangis. "Tidak apa-apa hyung, kami baik-baik saja." Sehun ikut berbisik.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun.

Suasana kamar itu menjadi hening.

"Sayang." Panggil Chanyeol. Dia menghapus air mata Sehun, lalu mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi Sehun dan berakhir dengan kecupan di bibir Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun membalas mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun tersenyum manis, menampilkan eyesmilenya yang cantik.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui tatapan mata. Chanyeol perlahan mencium bibir Sehun dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Sehun. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol menyudahi lumatan di bibir tipis Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun. "Lay hyung bilang kau harus bed rest dan dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi kau tidak mau. Kenapa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun, sesekali mengecup tangan suaminya itu.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin dirawat dirumah saja, supaya bisa mengurusmu dan Luhan. Kalau dirumah sakit kan tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

Dari awal menikah sampai sekarang, Sehun yang mengurus segala keperluan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Aku tahu sayang, tapi kan kau harus bed rest, harus dalam pengawasan dokter. Kalau-."

Sehun memasang puppy eyes attack andalannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan mampu menolak puppy eyesnya. "Sayang... Please." Kata Sehun manja, diakhiri dengan kerjapan matanya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas bimbang. "Sayang-." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong lagi. "Please..." Mohon Sehun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Baiklah, kau menang sayang." Putus Chanyeol.

Sehun menyengir senang. "Yehet! Terima kasih hyungie." Seru Sehun.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun. Walaupun sudah mempunyai anak, tapi tingkah Sehun masih sama seperti mereka pacaran dulu. Tapi ia bertingkah seperti itu hanya di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bicarakan dengan Lay hyung nanti. Apa kau mau pakai perawat atau maid saja?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya. "Ehm menurut hyung pakai perawat atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Menurutku pakai perawat saja, tapi mengingat kau itu pencemburu. Jadi lebih baik tidak usah pakai perawat." Jawab Chanyeol. Sehun menyengir senang. "Hehehe... Hyung benar."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan meminta eomma dan mommy menjagamu saat aku kekantor. Sepulang dari kantor, aku yang akan menjagamu. Jadi tidak usah pakai perawat." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah, aku kebawah dulu ya? Mau memanggil Lay hyung."

"Jangan lama-lama. Oh ya, aku ingin jelly. Tolong ambilkan ya?" Pesan Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu keluar kamarnya.

 **.**

Setelah membicarakan masalah Sehun dengan -Lay hyung-, Sehun langsung dirawat dirumah. Kamarnya sedikit berubah seperti kamar rawat pasien di rumah sakit. Tangannya diinfus dan tadi juga sudah disuntik vitamin penguat kandungannya.

Kehamilan keduanya ini rasanya begitu berat dibandingkan dengan kehamilan pertamanya. Tapi Sehun tidak masalah, toh ini calon bayinya. Penurus dirinya dan Chanyeol nanti.

Jam 01.25 AM (Dini hari)

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melihat jam. Karena tidak bisa tidur kembali, Sehun memilih untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol. "Tampan." Gumam Sehun. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya.

Setelah puas memandang wajah Chanyeol, Sehun bermain game di ponselnya.

 _Setengah jam kemudian._

"Ah lapar." Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap nyaman. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol. "Sayang bangun."

"..."

"Sayang, ayo bangun."

"..."

"Hm. Channie-ya bangun."

"..."

"Hyungie bangun, bangun."

"Engh." Lenguh Chanyeol.

"Sayang."

"..."

"Aigoo... Sayang bangun."

"..."

Sehun mendengus. "Aish. Hyung bangun."

Sehun dengan flat facenya menepuk keras pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget dengan tepukan dipipinya langsung bangun dan menyerngit. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan innocent facenya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran Sehun barusan. "Ini sakit sayang." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Abis susah sekali dibangunkan." Rajuk Sehun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, lalu duduk dan menatap Sehun. "Aku baru tidur-" Chanyeol melirik jam dinding. "Dua jam yang lalu sayang. Maaf ya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menguap. Dia masih mengantuk.

"Kenapa tidur tengah malam?"

Chanyeol mengucek matanya. "Aku memeriksa dokumen-dokumen kantor dan baru selesai dua jam yang lalu, makanya aku baru tidur." Sehun cemberut. "Kan bisa diperiksa dikantor. Nanti kalau hyung sakit bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengelus perut Sehun. "Iya, aku salah. Maaf ya?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Hyung, aku ingin sup ayam." Ucap Sehun ikut mengusap perutnya.

"Mengidam ya?" Sehun mengangguk. "Iya dan aku lapar. Hyung lapar tidak?"

Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehun. "Ehm. Hyung juga lapar sayang." Sehun tersenyum.

"Supnya hyung yang masak ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Iya sayang. Uri baby ingin makan masakan appa ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap perut Sehun. Mengajak calon bayi mereka mengobrol. Kata itu baik untuk perkembangan janin.

Chanyeol memang bisa memasak. Jangan heran ibunya, Park Jaejoong kan seorang chef dan mempunyai usaha restorant jadi anak-anaknya bisa memasak semua.

Sehun ikut mengusap perutnya. "Iya appa, aku ingin merasakan masakan appa yang enak itu." Jawab Sehun, menirukan suara anak kecil. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Baiklah akan appa masakan untuk baby dan uri eomma. Tapi kau harus sehat disana dan jaga uri eomma. Arraseo?"

"Ne! Arraseo appa. Ayo masak, ppalli ppalli." Ujar Sehun, masih dengan menirukan suara anak kecil.

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya didahi Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Chanyeol. Sehun merona. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung." Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Rasanya masih sama dan seperti jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Itu yang Chanyeol dan Sehun rasakan setiap harinya. Tak pernah bosan walaupun mereka sudah lama bersama tapi rasa cinta mereka tak pernah padam.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyambut anggota keluarga kecil mereka yang baru. Namun Chanyeol dan Sehun seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Penuh bunga-bunga dan ribuan kupu-kupu yang selalu menggelitik perut mereka ketika mereka melakukan skinship dari yang kecil sampai besar, contohnya adegan ranjang. Hahaha.

"Aku masak dulu ya, jangan tidur dulu." Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berlalu menuju dapur.

 **...**

 _Seminggu kemudian._

Drrrtt Drrrtt

 **'Yeobo is calling'** ID yang muncul layar ponsel Chanyeol.

Klik

"Yeoboseyo sayangku." Sapa Chanyeol.

 _"_ **Yeoboseyo uri appa. Kau dimana sekarang?** _"_

"Aku dijalan sayang, mau pulang. Ada apa?"

 _"_ **Belikan bakpao yang isiannya daging ayam ya** _."_

"Bakpao?"

Sehun mengangguk di seberang sana. _"_ **Ehm!** _"_

"Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat yang menjual bakpao, sayang."

 _"_ **Channie cari saja, nanti juga ketemu dan harus ketemu pokoknya.** _"_

"Suruh eomma yang masak saja ya sayang." Bujuk Chanyeol.

 _"_ **Tidak mau. Pokoknya beli, aku tidak mau tahu.** _"_

"Tapi sayang-"

 _"_ **Tut tut tut.** _"_

Sehun sudah menutup telefonnya(?). Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Demi uri baby." Ujar Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya.

Chanyeol baru pulang kantor. Belum juga sampai dirumah sudah disuruh mencari bakpao. Itulah resiko menjadi suami siaga bagi istri yang sedang hamil. Fighting!

Chanyeol pun menyuruh paman Kim -sopir pribadi Chanyeol- memutar arah yang awalnya menuju kediamannya menjadi ke arah pasar Myeong-Dong.

 **...**

 _Dua minggu kemudian._

Hari yang cerah diakhir pekan. Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi langsung menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membaca majalah fashion. Sehun masih bed rest. Kandungannya sudah berusia empat bulan sekarang.

Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun. "Sayang, kau ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalahnya. Dahinya menyerngit. "Channie jelek." Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah berujar kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol ikut menyerngit bingung. "Apa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau jelek." Ucap Sehun datar.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau jelek hyung. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat, aku tidak mau uri baby nanti jelek sepertimu. Sana-sana." Ujar Sehun pedas.

"Astaga." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun menjauh, menuruti perkataan sang suami tercinta.

Sehun melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertundah. Dia memasang wajah polosnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **...**

 _3 hari kemudian._

Chanyeol sedang membaca koran paginya. Tadinya dia sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja namun tidak jadi karena mendadak tidak enak badan.

"Appa..." Panggil anak kecil berusia tiga tahun lebih. Sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun yang ke empat. Park Lu Han, biasa dipanggil Lulu.

Chanyeol menurunkan korannya, melihat putra kecilnya yang berlari kecil sambil memegang sebuah mainan pesawat.

"Appa lihat! Lulu dapat hadiah." Seru Luhan menunjukan mainannya.

Chanyeol menangkat tubuh kecil Luhan, mendudukan putranya di pangkuannya. Luhan duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ini dari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini dali Tae hyung, appa. Bagus kan?" Jawab Luhan.

 _'Kim Tae Oh? Kim Jong In. Dimana si pesek itu?'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyernyit. "Tae hyung? Taeoh?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Ne appa."

"Kapan Taeoh memberikannya?" Luhan menoleh cepat ke ayahnya. "Tadi. Thekarang Tae hyung thedang ada di kamal appa dan eomma, belthama Nini appa dan Minnie eomma. Katanya mau menjenguk eomma, begitu appa."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ayo ke kamar appa." Ajak Chanyeol dan langsung disambut dengan pekikan senang oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Dan seketika raut wajah Luhan berubah suram. Garis bibirnya turun kebawah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dengan tatapan deer eyesnya. "Appa gendong." Pinta Luhan manja. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dan menggendong Luhan.

"Yeay! Gomayo appa." Chanyeol mencium pipi gembil Luhan. "Cheonmaneyo sayang."

' _Benar-benar mirip Sehun._ ' Pikir Chanyeol

 **.**

Sementara dikamar Chanyeol dan Sehun, telah berkumpul keluarga Kim. Kim Kai, Kim Minseok dan Kim Taeoh.

"Maaf baru menjengukmu sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dikantor dan Minnie sibuk mengurus kepindahannya dan Taeoh kesini." Ucap Kai atau biasa di panggil Nini oleh Sehun.

Karena posisinya kurang nyaman, Sehun mencoba bangun untuk menyusun beberapa bantal untuk menyanggah punggungnya. Minseok yang melihat dan mengerti dengan keadaan Sehun, dengan sigap langsung membantu Sehun.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Sehun, tak lupa senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

Minseok ikut tersenyum. "Sama-sama Sehun-ah."

"Jadi sekarang hyung dan Taeoh sudah pindah kesini?" Tanya Sehun.

Minseok mengangguk. "Iya. Jadi Kai tidak perlu bolak balik Seoul-Jepang lagi. Aku kasihan padanya, setiap dua minggu sekali harus bolak balik seperti itu. Makanya kami pindah kesini." Jawab Minseok.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tahu hyung? Aku bosan mendengar rengekannya setiap hari tentang merindukanmu. Dia seperti anak kecil." Sehun terkekeh dan di ikuti Minseok.

Keluarga Kai memang tinggal diJepang semenjak menikah. Mereka tinggal disana atas permintaan ibu Kai yang berdomisili di Jepang. Asal kalian tahu saja, Kai itu keturunan Jepang.

"Jangan membuka kartuku Hunnie." Seru Kai.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hun-ah. Ayo buka semua kartunya padaku." Bela Minseok.

"Nanti saja hyung, aku akan menceritakannya kalau tinggal kita berdua."

Kai cemberut.

Kim Taeoh, putra semata wayang Kai dan Minseok. Taeoh itu sudah memisahkan diri dari ketiga orang dewasa itu. Dia duduk manis di sofa malas yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat tidur Sehun. Taeoh sibuk bermain sendiri dengan robot gundamnya. Tak terganggu oleh percakapan ketiga orang dewasa itu.

Sebenarnya Taeoh ingin keluar mencari Luhan, tapi dia takut tersesat. Harusnya tadi saat memberikan hadiah untuk Luhan, dia tinggal saja dengan Luhan. Tidak usah ikut appa dan eommanya. Ugh.

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang pria yang berbeda usia. Itu Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Taeoh tersenyum tampan. Mirip senyuman Kai. Makhlum Taeoh kan copyan Kai. Hehehe...

"Lulu." Panggil Taeoh lantang.

Luhan yang sedang memeluk ibunya pun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum pada Taeoh. "Tae hyung." Bisik Luhan.

"Eomma, lulu kethana dulu ya." Pamit Luhan.

Sehun mencium pipi gembil Luhan dengan gemas. Anaknya baru saja beraegyo padanya. "Hati-hati, jangan melompat." Pesan Sehun.

Brugh

Luhan melompat dari ranjang orang tuanya dan berlari menuju Taeoh. Dan bergabung bermain bersama.

"Aigoo... Anak itu sangat aktif. Aku jadi takut sendiri melihatnya." Ujar Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Lulu kan namja, jadi tidak masalah." Seru Chanyeol yang diangguki Kai.

"Benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol hyung. Dulu saat Taeoh usianya seperti Luhan, dia sangat aktif. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Sanggah Kai.

"Luhan butuh banyak pengawasan." Tambah Minseok.

Sehun cemberut. "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kalau Luhan melompat seperti tadi terus tumpuan kakinya tidak kuat dan terpeleset bagaimana? Bisa-bisa anakku cedera atau kemungkinan paling buruknya patah kaki." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar komentar Sehun.

"Sayang, Luhan cuma butuh pengawasan. Lihat dia baik-baik saja kan sekarang."

"Ya! Itu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau nanti?" Sengit Sehun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kita kan selalu mengawasinya sayang. Tenanglah." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

Kai dan Minseok tersenyum melihat pasangan itu.

"Ah kalian manis sekali, aku jadi gemas." Seru Minseok.

"Kita juga kan semanis mereka, sayang." Kai menggenggam tangan Minseok lalu mengecupnya.

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tersenyum melihat Kai dan Minseok.

"Benar kata Nini. Kalian juga manis hyung." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

 **.**

Taeoh dan Luhan bermain bersama diatas sofa malas. Mereka masih dikamar Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Lulu suka tidak dengan hadiahnya?" Tanya Taeoh.

Lulu mengangguk cepet. "Ehm! Lulu thuka. Thangat thuka. Telima kasih ya Tae hyung." Jawab Luhan. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Lulu cantik." Kata Taeoh malu-malu.

Luhan terkekeh. "Lulu namja, jadi Lulu tampan bukan cantik."

Taeoh mendekati Luhan lalu mencium pipi Luhan. "Taeoh thuka Lulu." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, lucu.

Kai yang memperhatikan Taeoh dan Luhan sejak tadi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anakku dewasanya cepat sekali."

Minseok menyerngit. "Kenapa?" Dan Kai memberikan kode untuk suaminya agar melihat ke arah Taeoh dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun ikut melihat ke arah yang Kai beritahu dengan kode matanya tadi.

Sehun memasang wajah datar. "Benar-benar mirip Nini."

Kai menoleh pada Sehun. "Tentu saja, Taeoh kan putraku."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Smirk lebih tepatnya. "Dan Luhan benar-benar mirip denganmu, Sayang."

Kai dan Minseok langsung terkekeh, di ikuti Chanyeol. Dan Sehun pun cemberut.

"Luhan kan putraku. Tentu saja, mirip denganku." Ucap Sehun.

"Putraku juga, Sayang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Dan calon menantuku." Ujar Minseok. Dan yang di angguki oleh Kai.

Sepertinya Kai dan Chanyeol akan menjadi besan nanti. Hehehe...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi semua...

Maaf ya aku lanjutin ff ini lama banget. Aku tau kalian pasti udh bosan buat nungguin ff ini. Aku minta maaf /bow/

Aku kena writer block -lagi- dan itu gk enak.

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua. Mulai dr readers, followers, favorites and silent readers. Dan maaf, aku gk bisa balasin review kalian, terutama para Guest yg slalu hadir di kotak review. Maaf /bow/

Oya bisa saranin aku nama buat anak kembar gk? Nama yg cocok buat anak perempuan dan laki-laki.

Kamis, 25 february 2016.

Hanhyewon357

 **So, mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Love, Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OOC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Chapter(s): 7

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

08 April 20xx, 00.01 a.m

Chanyeol terlihat sedang sibuk menyalahkan lilin yang terpasang di atas kue tart yang sedang ia bawah. Cheese cake dengan potongan strawberry di dalamnya adalah salah satu kue favorit Sehun.

Setelah berhasil memasang lilin, Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Lampu kamarnya di biarkan tetap padam, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menerangi kamar itu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sehun baru tidur sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Sehun, lalu menyanyikan lalu selamat ulang tahun untuk suami tercintanya.

Bukan. Hari ini bukan ulang tahun Sehun, tapi hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke lima. Tepat tanggal delapan april.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, melenguh pelan dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Sehun tersenyum. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya, 00.03 AM.

Sehun bangun, lalu duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di headbed, di bantu Chanyeol.

"Ayo make a wish dulu, lalu kita tiup lilinnya bersama." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk lalu menutup matanya dan berdoa, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka matanya lebih dulu, kemudian Chanyeol menyusul dan tersenyum. Mereka meniup lilinnya bersama. Setelah itu Chanyeol meletakan kuenya diatas meja nakas. Ia menyusup kedalam selimut, memeluk Sehun, sambil memberikan kecupan diseluruh wajah Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol, ia memeluk gemas tubuh Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasang smirknya. "Kau menggodaku ya?" Sehun menggeleng lucu. "Tidak. Siapa juga yang mau menggoda beruang jelek sepertimu?" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Beruang jelek? Hei, aku ini tampan tahu." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau itu jelek sayang." Ledek Sehun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menindih Sehun, membuat Sehun terkejut. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh satu tangan Chanyeol, tepat diatas kepala Sehun.

"Yeobo lepaskan."

"Tidak. Kau itu nakal, jadi harus ku hukum." Chanyeol mengecup leher jenjang Sehun, menghisap, menjilat dan mengigit leher putih itu sampai tercipta bite mark.

Maunya sih kiss mark, tapi kalau Luhan melihatnya pasti anak itu langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun bungkam dan Luhan akan semakin penasaran nantinya. Jadi agar aman, Chanyeol hanya menghias leher Sehun dengan bite mark. Kiss marknya akan ia buat di tempat lain, yang lebih aman. Seperti paha dalam Sehun, contohnya.

Sehun melenguh pelan menikmati kecupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin gencar membuat Sehun melenguh dan mendesah.

Chanyeol membuka piyama Sehun. Bibirnya mengecup area dada Sehun tanpa menyentuh nipple Sehun yang sudah mulai menegang. Dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi. Padahal setahu Sehun, Chanyeol sangat menyukai nipplenya -ups-. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak menyentuh nipple Sehun, karena ingin mendengar Sehun meminta sendiri untuk menyentuh nipple tegangnya itu. Kkk...

Tangan Sehun yang awalnya di tahan oleh Chanyeol, kini dibiarkan lepas dan melakukan kegiatannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, tangan Sehun sudah berada di punggung dan kepala Chanyeol, menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol. Menyalurkan kefrustasiannya karena nipplenya belum juga disentuh oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulum dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah antara geli dan nafsu. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Tangannya mengelus kaki jenjang Sehun. Mengelusnya perlahan, sampai ke bagian junior Sehun, namun tanpa menyentuhnya. Dan Sehun makin frustasi.

Lutut Sehun sengaja menggesek junior Chanyeol. Niatnya ingin membalas Chanyeol yang telah membuat ia frustasi, tapi Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyentuh benda favoritnya itu. Sehun pun membayangkan bagaimana junior Chanyeol yang besar, panjang dan keras itu menyentuh sweet spotnya sampai membuat ia gemetar karena sensasi luar biasa itu. Bayangan erotis Sehun membuat libidonya semakin naik dan menginginkan Chanyeol berada dalam tubuhnya segera!.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Sehun daritadi tersenyum tipis. Ah, bukan. Itu bukan senyuman tapi smirk.

"Kau nakal sayang." Bisik Chanyeol. Tangannya menyentuh nipple tegang Sehun dan memainkannya dengan kedua jarinya. Menghasilkan desahan erotis Sehun yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin kau, yeobo." Bisik Sehun, ditengah desahannya. Pakaiannya sudah tanggal semua, akibat Chanyeol. Ah, iya. Pakaian Chanyeol juga sudah tanggal. Keduanya kini sama-sama naked sekarang.

Jari Chanyeol masih bermain di nipple Sehun. Menarik dan mencubit nipple itu sehingga menghasilkan desahan Sehun yang selalu berhasil menaikan libido Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya. "H-hisap nghh... Hisaphh." Rengek Sehun.

Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Sehun. "Memohonlah sayang dan teruslah mendesah dan apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku penuhi."

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol memainkan juniornya dibawah sana. Sehun di buat gemas karena itu. Demi Tuhan, apa susahnya langsung menghisap nipplenya tanpa memintanya memohon terlebih dulu.

"Ayo memohonlah Park Sehun."

"Ku nghh mohon, ahh le-lebih cepat uuhh." Oh God! Sungguh rasanya Sehun ingin memukul wajah tampan suaminya itu sekarang.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Lakukan nghh... A-atau jatahmu ssh selama dua minggu ku hapus." Ancam Sehun di iringi dengan desahan.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun, kemudian menghentikan semua kegiatannya membuat Sehun mendelik tidak terima. Oh c'mon! Sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Namun Chanyeol seenaknya menghentikan semua kegiatannya itu.

"YA!" Teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu bangkit dari posisi menindih Sehun tadi dan menutup telinganya.

"PARK CHANYEOL." Teriak Sehun lagi.

Dan terjadilah amukan anak naga, akibat godaan burung phoniex. Hahaha...

Beruntung kamar mereka kedap suara, kalau tidak pasti penghuni rumah yang lain sudah bangun akibat suara berisik keduanya.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan itu. Aku takut melanjutkannya.

 **...**

Hari minggu yang cerah membuat Chanyeol mengajak Sehun dan Luhan untuk piknik ke pulau Jeju sekalian berlibur dan merayakan ulang tahun Sehun hari selasa nanti. Chanyeol sudah mengambil cuti untuk empat hari kedepan.

"Mommy, mommy." Panggil Luhan. Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang pun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan sudah tiba di pulau Jeju pagi tadi.

Ah iya, Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebutan daddy dan mommy. Itu karena profokasi dari unclenya, namanya Zi Tao. Tao mengatakan panggilan Luhan kepada orang tuanya tidaklah keren, jadi atas saran dari uncle tercintanya. Luhan mengganti panggilan terhadap orang tuanya dari yang awalnya appa dan eomma menjadi daddy dan mommy.

"Mommy lihat layangan Lulu terbang tinggi." Mata Luhan berbinar cerah saat mengatakan itu, ia melompat kecil karena berhasil menerbangkan layangannya. Oh ya, Luhan sudah tidak cadel lagi kkk...

Mereka sedang piknik di area Villa mereka, jadi tidak usah repot-repot mencari area piknik.

"Itu karena daddy, sayang." Kata Chanyeol. CEO sekaligus ayah muda itu juga ikut bermain layangan, menemani Luhan.

Walaupun Chanyeol sibuk ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya, seperti saat ini.

"Tidak. Layangannya terbang karena Lulu, bukan karena daddy."

"Kan yang membuat layangannya naik (terbang) kan daddy, bukan Lulu."

"Hmm tapi Lulu yang menjaganya agar tetap terbang tinggi."

Sehun hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat pertengkaran kecil putra dan suaminya.

"Aigoo... Sudah-sudah, ayo makan dulu. Mainnya nanti dilanjut setelah selesai makan." Ajak Sehun.

Chanyeol meletakan gulungan benang layangnya di ranting kayu yang sudah ia tancapkan tadi. Luhan mengikuti cara Chanyeol meletakan gulungan benang tadi, namun gagal karena gulungan benang Luhan jatuh tergelincir. Luhan menatap sedih layangannya.

"Mommy, layangannya pergi." Aduh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berjongkok dihadapan Luhan. "Nanti Lulu pakai layangannya daddy saja ya? Sekarang kita makan dulu."

Luhan melirik Chanyeol meminta bantuan, namun Chanyeol menggeleng dan artinya Luhan harus merelakan layangannya.

Luhan menunduk sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ia masih memikirkan layangannya yang lepas dan sekarang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Saat Sehun menyuapi Luhan hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk berceloteh seperti biasanya.

Sehun juga menyuapi Chanyeol, suaminya itu sedang dalam mode manjanya sekarang. Kata dokter Zhang, Chanyeol mengalami masa ngidam seperti dirinya. Dan berita baiknya calon bayinya itu kembar. Meski belum tahu tentang jenis kelamin calon anak mereka tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun sekeluarga menyambutnya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Pantas saja perutnya besar hehehe...

"Lulu." Panggil Sehun.

Luhan menoleh tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Tanya Sehun.

"Maaf mom. Lulu mau layang-layang tapi dia sudah pergi." Jawab Luhan. Anak itu benar-benar sedih karena layangannya hilang.

Sehun dengan sigap menenangkan anaknya itu. Memeluknya serta mencium kening Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti kita beli yang baru ya? Lulu mau tidak?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus! Itu baru anak mommy." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. "Nah, abiskan makananmu setelah selesai Ten -pengawal pribadi Luhan- akan menemanimu membeli layangan." Sehun menghapus jejak air mata Luhan.

"Horeee! Tapi Lulu mau bambi juga."

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, satu layangan dan satu bambi." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay!" Pekik Luhan. Anak itu kemudian makan dengan lahap disuapi Sehun tentunya.

 **...**

Sehun berdiri dibalkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke taman bunga. Pemandangan yang indah.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar manja di perutnya dan dagu seseorang bertengger manis dipundaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kalian, nanti sakit." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tangan Sehun memeluk lengan Chanyeol. "Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin disini."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut, terasa seperti butterfly kiss. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya jika kau duduk sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti pegal karena berdiri." Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol menuntun Sehun duduk di ayunan yang memang berada di balkon kamar mereka. Setelah duduk dan memakaikan selimut yang lumayan hangat, Chanyeol memijat telapak kaki Sehun.

"Kau tahu, aku beruntung memiliki kalian di hidupku. Kalian hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih sayang." Kata Chanyeol tulus sambil mengecup dengan sayang perut Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Uh cheesy. Ada apa hm?"

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. "Serius sayang. Aku tidak sedang menggombalimu sekarang, aku berkata yang sejujurnya. Kau tidak percaya hm?"

Sehun mengusap perutnya. "Aku percaya sayang, aku juga sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki kalian dihidupku." Chanyeol menatap Sehun lalu mengecup kening suami manisnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berpelukan dalam keheningan.

"Aku ingin makan bebek peking." Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan yang damai itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin makan bebek peking sayang, tapi aku lebih ingin-." Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Sup jagung!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan, kemudian tertawa.

Mereka seperti bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Ikatan batin. Bawaan bayi mungkin.

"Ayo kita masak sup jagung, sayang." Ajak Sehun.

"Ayo, sekalian ajak Luhan juga sepertinya seru." Usul Chanyeol yang langsung disetujui oleh Sehun.

 **...**

"Sayang bangun." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan suaminya. Namun sang suami masih betah dalam mimpinya, tidak terusik sama sekali.

Sehun terus berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol tapi tetap saja tidak terusik. _'Dasar beruang.'_ Cibir Sehun.

Sehun pun turun dari tempat tidur kemudian memakai jubahnya. Lalu keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ayah(ibu) muda itu mengambil beberapa bahan dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu menyiapkan bumbu dan mulai memasak. Terlalu dini untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hei, ini jam setengah dua pagi. Sehun mengidam ingin makan ramen dan sosis panggang. Makanya ia memasak, maunya sih Chanyeol yang masakan untuknya tapi karena suaminya itu seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi jadinya Sehun memasak sendiri.

"Uri aegy sabar ya, sebentar lagi ramennya siap." Sehun mengusap-usap perutnya sambil mengaduk ramennya.

Setelah menyajikan ramen dan sosis yang Sehun masak, Sehun membawahnya ke ruang santai, ia ingin makan sambil menonton film.

Chanyeol bergerak resah dalam tidurnya, tangan kanannya menggapai sesuatu. Mencari sosok suami cantiknya, namun hanya udara kosong yang bisa ia gapai.

"Yeobo." Panggil Chanyeol pelan dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"..."

"Yeobo-ya." Rengek Chanyeol. Matanya masih terpejam.

"..."

Keningnya menyerngit heran. _'Dimana uri mommy?'_

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Chanyeol mengambil kacamatanya dari atas nakas kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Pandangan Chanyeol mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan Sehunnya tidak ada. Chanyeol akhirnya mencari Sehun ke dapur namun hasilnya tetap sama, Sehun tidak ada. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke ruang santai.

Sehun menonton film series Harry Potter sambil makan dengan santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat suami cantiknya berada disana sedang serius menonton sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Sehun dan mencomot satu potong sosis yang berlumuran saos sambal.

"Enak." Gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun yang belum sadar akan keberadaan suaminya pun tampak tenang-tenang saja. Di layar tv plasma itu menampilkan Harry Potter yang sedang berduel melawan Draco Malfoy.

"Yeobo." Suara berat nan lembut itu mengalun indah di telinga Sehun membuatnya tersadar.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan senyum kecil. "Hi Draco." Sapa Sehun kemudian terkekeh.

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. Suaminya ini benar-benar. Apa-apaan dengan sapaannya itu. Draco hm? Hahaha... Sehun ada-ada saja.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir suami cantiknya itu, sedikit melumat bibir bawahnya yang kenyal seperti permen jelly kesukaan Luhan.

Sehun menepuk pelan dada bidang suaminya. "Aku sedang menonton." Protes Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia melihat mangkok mie dengan isi yang sudah berkurang setengah.

"Mengidam hm?" Chanyeol mencomot satu potong sosis sambil salah satu tangannya mengelus perut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Hng. Tadi aku membangunkanmu tapi tidak bangun-bangun ya sudah ku tinggal saja." Sehun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

Sehun itu sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun, seorang pengusaha sukses dalam bidang fashion dan seorang model ternama di Seoul. Sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dan saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak keduanya namun kenapa tingkahnya seperti anak junior high school. Menggemaskan. Chanyeol kadang berpikir bahwa ia seperti seorang pedofil yang tengah menggoda anak di bawah umur.

Chanyeol memeluk gemas tubuh Sehun dan menghujani seluruh wajah Sehun dengan kecup-kecupan kecil. Sehun terkekeh karena itu.

"Ugh... Hyung hentikan."

"Tidak mau."

"Sayang ugh..."

"No babe."

"Ugh... Please please hehehe."

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan hm? Ini efek kehamilanmu atau bagaimana?"

Sehun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol lalu tertawa. Astaga... Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukannya Sehun memang menggemaskan sejak dulu ya? Kenapa baru tanya sekarang? Hahaha...

"Aku dari dulu memang seperti ini."

"Tidak. Sekarang makin menggemaskan sayang. Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti pedofil yang tengah menggoda anak di bawah umur."

Sehun tertawa senang mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Pedofil? Ah kenapa hyung baru sadar sekarang?" Tanya Sehun diakhiri tawa bahagianya. Bahagia meledek Chanyeol tepatnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Hei! Suaminya baru saja meledeknya.

"Baby hunnieku sayang, kita cuma beda dua tahun jika kau lupa hm."

Sehun terkekeh, ia memakan kembali ramennya yang sudah sedikit mendingin.

"Jangan di makan itu sudah dingin yeobo." Chanyeol mengambil mangkok ramen yg sedang di pegang Sehun lalu membawahnya ke dapur.

"Ugh... Hunnie masih ingin makan ramen." Protes Sehun sambil berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut dan kaki yang di hentak-hentak seperti Luhan saat sedang merajuk.

"Makan yang lain saja, itu sosisnya juga masih ada."

"Tidak mau, sudah dingin." Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain asal bukan wajah suaminya yang tampan.

"Ya sudah." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Sehun. Setelah mereka berhadapan Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Sekarang suamiku yang cantik ini ingin makan apa hm? Biar aku masakan."

Sehun tersenyum lucu. "Hunnie mau sosis."

"Itu masih ada sayang, ayo."

"Tidak mau."

"Mau ku buatkan yang baru?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Sosis ugh."

"Ok, wait yeobo." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin lalu membuka freezer dan mengambil sosis namun sebelum tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bungkus sosis itu lengan Sehun sudah melingkar di perutnya dan berbisik lirih. Chanyeol langsung menutup lemari pendingin dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum tertahannya.

"Apa?"

"Sosis yang ini." Suara lirih dengan jemari lentik yang mengusap juniornya dengan sedikit remasan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Eh itu bukan senyum tapi smirk.

"Mulai nakal eh." Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengedipkan mata kirinya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang mulai berjalan mundur sehingga pinggangnya menyentuh meja bar mini yang menyatuh dengan kitchen set.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah terpojok Chanyeol langsung meletakan kedua lengannya di sisi pinggang Sehun, membuat suami cantiknya itu tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Sayang..." Panggil Sehun.

"Iya yeobo." Jawab Chanyeol. Tangan nakalnya mulai mengelus pinggang Sehun dan meremas bokong seksi dan menggoda milik Sehun.

"Eunghh." Lenguh Sehun.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun, kemudian mencium kening Sehun, kelopak mata, pucuk hidung, sudut bibir Sehun dan berakhir di bibir tipis nan mungil milik Sehun.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu perlahan dengan sangat hati-hati, mencium kemudian melumat lembut bibir favoritnya itu. Sehun melingkarnya lengannya di leher suami sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut suaminya. Bibir dan bokongnya menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol untuk dijamahnya.

Melumat, hisap, cecap, perang lidah dan saling menukar saliva. Tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke bagian dada montok Sehun, mencubit, menarik lembut dan memilin puting tegang Sehun yang menghasilkan desahan tertahan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun pun ikut beraksi remas rambut dan lengan berotot Chanyeol untuk menyampaikan betapa ia menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar sayang." Ajak Chanyeol setelah melepas dengan sangat tidak rela bibir menggoda Sehun.

"Kakiku lemas." Rengek Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawahnya ke kamar mereka.

Sesampai di kamar Chanyeol langsung melepas jubah beserta piyama dan underware Sehun dan melemparnya sembarangan. Chanyeol juga melepas piyama dan underwarenya dan sekarang mereka sama-sama naked.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh seksi suaminya dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Sehun memerah malu.

"Ya! Jangan di tatap seperti itu." Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada montoknya.

Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun lama.

"Kau semakin seksi dengan perut membuncit seperti ini sayang." Chanyeol mencium perut Sehun dan membisiki kata-kata sayang untuk calon bayi mereka. Sehun membelai rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada baby's, jadi apa kau siap yeobo?"

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu.

Dan mulailah rutinitas malam mereka. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang asyik berdua.

 **...**

Chanyeol di bantu para maid sedang mendekor area taman belakang villanya menjadi tempat party yang sejuk apalagi sekarang musim semi. Banyak pemandangan yang indah.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang jalan-jalan di pantai membuat Chanyeol bisa mendekor dengan bebas sesuai rancangannya. Dia sengaja tidak ikut menemani Sehun dan Luhan dengan alasan ada pekerjaan penting yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya. Awalnya Sehun merajuk tapi setelah di iming-imingi dengan liburan ke pulau Nami saat ulang tahun Luhan nanti akhirnya Sehun luluh.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam akhirnya selesai juga acara mendekornya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya bersama para maid. Setengah jam lagi keluarga dan beberapa teman Chanyeol dan Sehun akan segara sampai.

Setelah semua persiapan untuk pesta kejutannya selesai, Chanyeol menyusul suami dan anaknya ke pantai. Keluarga serta teman-teman Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

"Halo Minho hyung." Sapa Chanyeol setelah sambungan telefonnya di angkat.

"..."

"Aku akan nyusul kesana, tolong jangan beri tahu Sehun dan Luhan ya."

"..."

"Aku? Ah tidak, yang lain juga ikut. Sebentar lagi kami sampai. Alihkan perhatian Sehun juga Luhan, ok?"

"..."

"Terima kasih hyung, Anyyeong."

Klik.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya di area parkir kemudian berjalan ke arah pantai di ikuti orang tuanya, orang tua Sehun serta Jaemin dan Jeno -anak-anak dari Yoora nuna, kakak Chanyeol-.

Joonmyeon memberikan kue tart mini dengan lilin di atasnya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan sedang asyik membuat istana pasir di bantu dengan Ten.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saranghaneun uri mommy... Saengil chukkae hamnida." Chanyeol menyanyi dengan semangat di ikuti semua orang yang berada di sana tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol dan kue tart mini itu secara bergantian.

"Yeobo, ayo tiup lilinnya." Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Bukankah kamu ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan sampai tidak bisa menemaniku dan Luhan. Kenapa sekarang disini? Ini apa?" Kata sehun dan senyum orang-orang yang berada disana seketika lenyap tertiup angin laut.

Joonmyeon dan Jaejoong -ibu Sehun dan Chanyeol- langsung mengamankan para anak-anak dan yang lainnya. Dan tinggallah berdua Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

"Yeobo ini kejutan. Kamu suka tidak?" Tangan Chanyeol membelai pipi tembam suaminya.

"Kamu sengaja ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut poker facenya.

"Tidak, aku memang punya pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi dan setelah semuanya selesai aku dan yang lainnya kesini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bohong."

"Tidak yeobo, aku tidak bohong."

"Hiks hyung bohong. Bilang saja kalau tidak mau kesini menemaniku dan Luhan. Ya kan?" Tangis yang sudah Sehun tahan sejak tadi akhirnya pecah.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Tak lupa mengucapkan kata-kata maaf untuk Sehun.

Dari kejauhan Luhan memperhatikan orang tuanya yang sedang berpelukan.

Luhan menatap Jeno yang sedang menulis namanya di atas pasir.

"Jeno hyung." Panggil Luhan.

"Iya Lulu, ada apa?"

"Kenapa mom dan dad berpelukan? Apa mom kedinganan?" Tanya Luhan polos. Jeno langsung melihat paman dan unclenya yang memang seperti kata Luhan, mereka sedang berpelukan.

"Ehm mungkin, hyung juga tidak tahu. Kenapa memangnya?" Jawab Jeno.

"Lulu juga ingin di peluk."

Jeno tersenyum kecil dan dalam hitungan ketiga Jeno segara memeluk adik sepupunya dengan sayang. Jaemin yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jeno dan Luhan pun ikut bergabung dan terjadi pelukan ala teletubis. Hahaha...

 **...**

Pesta ulang tahun Sehun berjalan dengan lancar dan Sehun juga sudah tidak marah kepada Chanyeol, mereka sudah berbaikan.

Pesta itu di hadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat Sehun dan Chanyeol serta keluarga inti mereka.

"Tuk tuk tuk. Tes tes." Chanyeol mencoba mic yang sedang ia pegang.

Perhatian semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta itu mengalihan intensitasnya pada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya di panggung mini. Di belakangnya ada sebuah piano berwarna hitam mengkilap. Seperti Chanyeol ingin menyanyi.

"Karena malam ini adalah malam yang spesial bagiku terlebih untuk suamiku tercinta, Park Sehun. Aku ingin membawahkan sebuah lagu untuknya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang duduk di samping Kris.

"Daddy mau menyanyi?" Tanya Luhan. Balita itu berdiri di samping panggung mini tempat Chanyeol berada. Luhan bersama Jaemin, Jeno, dan Taeoh.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos putra sulungnya. Aigoo...

Chanyeol turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Luhan lalu menggendongnya. "Tentu baby, mau lihat penampilan daddy hm?"

"Mau." Jawab Luhan ceria. Jaemin, Jeno dan Taeoh juga ikut menjawab. Kompak sekali anak-anak itu.

"Ok, sekarang Lulu dan teman-teman duduk yang manis dan lihat daddy menyanyi ya." Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan antusiasnya. Luhan segera turun dari gendongan Chanyeol segera duduk bersama teman-temannya.

Chanyeol kembali ke atas panggung dan duduk di depan piano.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth._

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding._

 _I can't pin you down._

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind._

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride._

 _And I'm so dizzy._

 _Don't know what hit me._

 _But I'll be alright._

 _My head's underwater._

 _But I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

 _Cause all of me._

 _Loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me._

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

 _Cause I give you all... Of me._

 _And you give me all... Of you._

 _Give me all of you._

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._

 _Risking it all, though it's hard._

 _Cause all of me._

 _Loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me._

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

 _Cause I give you all... Of me._

 _And you give me all... Of you._

 _I'll give you all... Of me._

 _And you give me all... Of you, oh._

Selama menyanyi sesekali Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun tersipu malu mendengar Chanyeol menyanyi.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu, Chanyeol turun dari panggung dan mengambil buket bunga mawar putih yang berjumlah dua puluh empat tangkai dan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Sehun kemudian berlutut di depan Sehun sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Yeobo terima kasih telah mendampingiku selama lima tahun ini. Memberikanku harta yang paling berharga bagi hidupku yaitu anak-anak kita dan dirimu. Terima kasih telah begitu sabar menemaniku, merawatku dan anak-anak kita. Maaf jika aku membuatmu sedih, meninggalkanmu di saat kau membutuhkanku, membuatmu marah ataupun kesal dan aku minta maaf karena hampir membuat kita kehilangan uri aegy. Aku mencintaimu, yeobo happy birthday dan happy anniversarry."

Sehun menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol. Para ibu dan Yoora juga ikut menangis haru. Lalu para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hiks. Happy anniversarry too yeobo. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo." Bisik Sehun lirih.

Luhan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya lalu memeluk kaki Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggendong Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan gemas. Sehun juga ikut mencium pipi tembam Luhan, membuatnya terkekeh senang.

Changmin-suami Yoora- mengabadikan moment Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan dalam kamera miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Maaf ya ff ini aku anggurin 6 bulan hehehe...

Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini? Aku harap masih ada ya, amin.

Maaf kalo ada typo, aku nggak edit soalnya.

Buat kalian yang sudah tahu soal rumor Sehun sama Irene nuna, aku harap jangan langsung percaya gitu aja. Itu cuman rumor, lagian soal foto magic hour itu yang unggah bukan Irene tapi Seulgi dan soal handuk itu yang pake bukan cuman Sehun sama Irene tapi Baekhyun dan manager EXO juga pake handuk yg sama. Terus tentang yang jalan berdua itu juga nggak benar, yg jalan banyak kok bukan cuman berdua aja. Jadi aku harap kalian jangan terlalu khawatir soal itu ya.

Selasa, 30 Agustus 2016

Han hye won


End file.
